


Comfortember 2020

by httpshino



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i may have found the tumblr post 15 days too late but hey it's still november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpshino/pseuds/httpshino
Summary: A collection of prompts found on Baloobird's tumblr post for Comfortember 2020!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 66
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Campfire/Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I may have found the Tumblr post about comfortember 15 days too late, but it's still November. So here I am. I may not be able to do all 30 prompts, but I'll be participating 'till the 30th and I will be combining prompts if possible. 
> 
> This is a combination of prompts nr. 14 and 15: Road Trip & Campfire
> 
> No warnings apply, just fluff and a nice camping trip with the little family. I know Buck's anxiety came out of nowhere, but sometimes it really does you know. I mean I can be fine one second and be incredibly anxious the next. Hence the slight anxiety.

After a week full of long, energy draining shifts, their last one of the week was almost over. And Eddie and Buck got the weekend off for a nice road trip with Chris. There were a few bad calls involving kids throughout the whole week, so no one of the team could wait to get back to their kids after this shift. And Eddie and Buck get to spend the whole weekend with theirs.

So when the truck rolled into the station after their last call on friday, they all got out of the truck as quickly as they could. They jumped in the shower to was of the soot and sweat of today's shift. The next shift was already there, ready to go at a moment's notice. So after their showers, the team got into the locker room to get their stuff and go home to their families. 

Buck practically bounced with energy while getting his stuff. He was so excited for this weekend, he didn't even notice Eddie looking at him with the softest of smiles. 

Eddie liked seeing his boyfriend like this. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world right now, a grin spanning from ear to ear. It was actually pretty adorable. 

'Excited babe?' Eddie asked. 

Buck looked at him and nodded enthusiastically. 'I've been looking forward to this for weeks.' He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked up to his boyfriend to give him a peck on the cheek which made Eddie smile and blush. He never expected to find someone who just _fit_ with him and Christopher so well. And there he was, a six foot two pack of muscle with the biggest heart. Buck cared for Christopher like he was his own, which made him love Buck even more. This man was the glue to his little family he's been looking for since Shannon passed away. 

Eddie slung his own bag over his shoulder and walked out of the station to catch up with Buck, who was already opening the door to his jeep. Throwing both of their bags in the back seat, Eddie got behind the wheel and Buck stepped in next to him.

And home they went.

* * *

Chris was watching TV while Carla was cleaning the kitchen when they got home. She gave them both a smile when they walked in, which Eddie and Buck happily returned. They noticed she cleaned the whole kitchen and living room. Eddie wondered what he ever did to deserve her in his life. He gave her a peck on the cheek in thanks, at which Carla rolled her eyes. He laughed and turned to see his boyfriend standing there with a mock expression of hurt on his face and his hand on his heart. 

'Ouch' he said.

Eddie walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder in mock-anger. But still gave him a kiss as well. 'God, you're dramatic'.

'I know but you love me for it'.

Eddie smile and rolled his eyes in response but still said 'You know I do'. 

Buck smiled at him teasingly and nodded. Both he and Eddie walked into the living room to greet Chris. He was still sitting on the couch, engrossed in some kind of TV show. He didn't even notice Eddie and Buck walking up to him.

'Hey superman' Buck said to catch his attention. Chris' head snapped to where they were standing and a big smile appeared on his face. 'Hi daddy, hi Bucky' Chris said as Eddie picked him up in a hug. A hug which Chris returned just as fiercely. They held on for a bit longer and after a moment Eddie started talking. 

'Ready to go, Chris?' Eddie asked.

They had already packed their bags the night before so they could leave the moment they got back from their shift. All three of them were just as excited as each other to go on this trip. It has been one of those that has been planned weeks in advance since both Buck and Eddie needed to be free from work. 

'Yes!' Chris yelled excitedly, pumping his fists in the air. Buck and Eddie smiled at Chris' antics.

'Go get your bag, bud' Buck said. Chris matched Buck's energy from earlier in the locker room while he practically bounced as he made his way to his room as fast as he could. 

While Chris was in his room, they made their way into the kitchen to bid goodbye to Carla. She was putting away the last of the stuff when they walked in. 'Thanks for cleaning up, you didn't need to do that.' Eddie said. 

'Nonsense' Carla smiled. 'Chris has been talking about the trip all day. So I thought I'd just help you all move along a bit faster.' Carla winked while she put the last cups away. 

'You're an absolute saint, you know that right?' Buck said, walking up to her to give his own peck on her cheek. Carla's laughter filled the room at his comment.

'No really, thank you Carla' Eddie said, smiling. 'Go to your family and enjoy your weekend'. She got her bag and jacket and walked back to where Eddie and Buck were standing.

'Have fun' she said while hugging Eddie. 'See you next week'. She moved on to Buck. 

Just then Chris walked back into the room with his bag at the ready. Carla gave him a big hug as well while wishing him the best of fun. 

'See you next week' she said while walking out of the door. With one last wave she closed the door behind her. 

Eddie and Buck smiled at each other.

'I'm so excited' Buck said. 

'I know, babe' Eddie said. They both walked into their rooms and got their bags as well. They also got some snacks and drinks from the kitchen as well for the way there. 

It was just a three hour drive, but snacks and drinks always came in handy. Sadly they couldn't drive for much longer since it would be very uncomfortable for Chris. But they were going to enjoy it nonetheless. 

* * *

The drive there went faster than both Eddie and Buck thought. They listened to music and they may or may not have sung along way too loud. Chris also told lots of stories from what happened at school during the week while Eddie and Buck both just nodded along.

One and a half hour in, they had a bathroom break. Eddie got Chris out while Buck got his crutches. 

They walked into the gas station and into the toilets. All three did their business and when they were done, Chris and Buck both begged Eddie for a pretzel. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he had brought two children along hadn't he? Both Chris and Buck pouted at him and the damn puppy eyes were what made Eddie finally give in. 

'No more than the pretzels though, we still have some snacks in the car' Eddie said. 

'Okay dad' Buck teased, sticking his tongue out to him. 

'He's not your dad' Chris said, tugging onto Buck's jacket. 

Both Eddie and Buck laughed at that. 'No, he's not' he said. 'You're right superman.'

Buck picked up Chris, tucked him in one arm and held his pretzel in the other. Now it was Eddie's turn to pout since his boyfriend and kid left him behind, just like that. 

They got into their car again and continued the road to their destination. Only 90 minutes more to go. 

Those 90 minutes went by faster than Eddie would have thought. Both Chris and Buck fell asleep 10 minutes into the ride. Which left Eddie to focus on the road and getting lost in his own thoughts, silently wondering what he did to deserve both other occupants of the car. His loving boyfriend and his incredible kid. Eddie thought he couldn't love anyone like this after Shannon. And then there he was. He eyes wandered to Buck for a second. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he finally got some much needed rest. He loved seeing him like that, made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

The voice of the navigation system was what got him out of his trance. They were almost there. He decided against waking them up already, he left them asleep for a little while longer. 

But when they did arrive however, it was up to Eddie to wake up his boyfriend and his, _their_ kid. 

'We're here' Eddie said. Shaking his boyfriends shoulder to wake him.

* * *

When Buck opened his eyes, he stared right into the loving eyes of his boyfriend. He didn't even notice he had dozed off, but apparently he did. 

Eddie turned to Chris to wake him up as well. God, he missed half the trip here. He must've missed so many beautiful scenery. The camping space they chose was in the middle of the mountains, a good spot for gazing the stars with just the three of them. No city sounds or lights, which made the whole thing a hundred times better. 

Buck turned his gaze to Eddie again. Chris had woken up as well, smiling sleepily at Buck. 

'We're here bud' he said. Chris smiled and nodded. He loved camping, especially with his dad and Buck. 

'Let's set up the tent already' Eddie said. Getting the tent from the trunk. 

Buck and Eddie made quick work of setting up the tent, while Chris wandered of a tiny bit to explore the surroundings. 

'Don't wander too far, I want to be able to see you' Eddie called out.

'Yes, dad' Chris called back. 

The two of them wandered over to Chris when they were finished setting up everything. 

'Let's go find some wood for a campfire' Buck said. 'I loved it as a kid, probably still do. Feels nice and cozy you know. Chris will probably enjoy it as well.' 

Eddie looked at Buck. Nothing but love in his gaze. He always thought of Chris, no matter what they were doing. 

'I love you so much' Eddie said, stealing a kiss from Buck. Then he turned and promptly walked over to his kid, leaving Buck behind with a confused look on his face. He shook of the confusion and walked over the Eddie and Chris. 

'Why did you do that?' Buck asked. 

'What do you mean? I can't show you any affection?' Eddie frowned. 

'No no, of course you can.' Buck smiled softly. 'It just came out of nowhere.' Anxiety from years of self-hate came bubbling up sometimes. Even though Buck and Eddie have been a couple for nearly a year and Eddie made sure to show him he loved him no matter what. Sometimes it just waltzes over him like a bulldozer. He knows Eddie loves him but sometimes he couldn't help but feel he doesn't deserve all of this. 

Eddie seemed to sense Buck discomfort and stood up. He walked up to Buck and put his hands on his hips, pulling him in for a kiss. 'Sometimes I can't believe you, you know?' The question worsening Buck's anxiety without him noticing. 'You're such a loving man with the biggest heart I have ever seen. And you don't even know it. You're such a self-less, kind and amazing human being.'

Buck looked down and blushed. Eddie put his hand under his chin to make him look up again. 

'I love you' Eddie says, determined to show Buck every emotion twirling around in his eyes. Love, determination, truth and many more. 

Buck smiled and kissed him. 'Sometimes, I just need an extra reminder.' 

'And I'll be here to give it to you' Eddie said. Once again, pulling him close and kissing him. 

Buck smiled into the kiss and whispered a thank you. 

'Are you done?' a small voice came from behind them. Eddie and Buck looked at each other and laughed. 

'Sorry' they said in unison, even though not feeling sorry in the slightest. 

* * *

It was nearing nightfall now. Soft cricket sounds coming from all around them. 

Buck lit up the campfire he promised. It was nice and warm and Eddie loved it. Looking at Chris, he seemed to really enjoy it as well. 

Buck and Eddie were cuddled up next to each other against a big log that was lying on the ground with a big blanket around their shoulders. Both gazing up at the stars, Eddie's head resting on Buck's shoulder. Chris was on his back, lying on a mat they brought with them. Head resting on Buck's thigh, another blanket covering his small body. Chris was already starting to nod off. His excitement must've worn him out already. Although it was nearing his usual bed time as well.

Buck looked at him and smiled softly. Having both of his boys so close made him feel all warm inside. And no, it was not from the fire. He finally felt like he belonged in this little family. Still needing the reassurance of Eddie sometimes, but he was starting to believe it more and more. He pulled his boyfriend even closer and Eddie snuggled his cheek into the crook of Buck's neck. They stared up at the sky again.

After a while he hear Eddie's breathing deepening more and more. Signalling he was very close to falling asleep. Eddie drove here right after a shift, so he must be exhausted. Buck just let them be, carding his fingers through Chris' curls in a soothing motion. He could wait until the fire was almost out before getting them to bed. He enjoyed this way too much to move right now. 

So he stared up at the sky again. This time on his own. He counted thousands of start. In the city they could never see this many, but here there were no street light or anything similar so the stars were way more visible. It was a beautiful sight, he should bring both Diaz boys to here more often. Just to enjoy the quiet get-away every once in a while. He thinks both of them would enjoy that. 

The small puff of smoke that was starting to form pulled his attention away from the stars above. It seems like the fire was starting to go out. The universe was trying to tell him it was time to go to bed he guessed. So he slightly shook Eddie to wake him.

'Time to go to bed babe' Buck said.

Eddie sleepily protested. 'Shoulder was so soft' he whispered. 

'Sorry, but I don't think our backs would forgive us in the morning if we fell asleep on the ground.' Buck smiled. 

Eddie moved off of him. So Buck took the opportunity to pick Chris up to get him to the bed they set up earlier. He didn't even woke up. 

Buck and Eddie took care of the fire, to make sure it was completely out before getting into their bed as well.They brought a slightly bigger one so they could share. Was it too much? Well they don't care. They both sleep better in each others arms. 

And that's exactly how they fell asleep. 


	2. Anxiety/Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's experiencing anxiety. Eddie cuddles him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of comfortember, at least for me. I enjoy this so much :)
> 
> I did not proof-read this one, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

It was a tough day at work, it was call after call and it was exhausting. So when the truck rolled into the station at hour twelve of their 24-hour shift, everyone went straight to the bunk rooms. They hoped to at least get a couple of hours of sleep before the next alarm went off. As soon as the truck pressed the brake, Buck and Eddie were out of there as quick as possible, tired and ready to get some sleep. 

They got into two bunks right next to each other because they promised Bobby to keep it strictly professional at work. Eddie was nearly into the oblivion of sleep when Buck's tossing and turning woke him up again. For a moment he just stared at his boyfriend, silently observing if he would settle or not. Eddie knew Buck had felt slightly anxious when the shift began. Long shifts like this tended to bring his anxiety out more. But something happened today on a call as well.

Someone asked him why he didn't remove his birth mark.

And Eddie was pissed. He hated it when people called him out on his birth mark, like he could do anything about it. Not that he should though, no his birth mark was the most beautiful thing about him. It's what made him special, unique and even more attractive. Eddie loved that part of Buck, but honestly Eddie loved every part of Buck. 

Another one of Buck's tosses and turns pulled him out of his thoughts again. Right then and there, he decided something. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. But everyone was exhausted enough to already have fallen asleep. So Eddie got up, walked over to the bed next to him and slid in behind his boyfriend. Pulling him closer by the hips and pushing his nose into his shoulder. Buck always seemed to sleep better when someone was near him, so he decided for once that he could throw professionalism out of the window to comfort his boyfriend. 

And it seemed to work. Buck immediately relaxed in his hold. 

Eddie huffed and smiled softly. 

'Eddie?' Buck whispered sleepily. 

'Yeah, who else?' 

Buck chuckled softly, not wanting to wake anyone. 'Just checking' he said. 

'Sleep. I'm here, Buck. I got you.' 

Eddie didn't know it was even possible, but Buck seemed to relax even more into his arms. He huffed out a deep breath and Eddie felt him getting heavy with sleep. 

Both men had the best sleep they had in a while. 

* * *

When he woke up though, Bobby stood over them. 

'Breakfast is ready' his captain chuckled, one eyebrow raised in amusement. 

Eddie nodded.

Buck seemed to still be asleep, having turned now so he was facing Eddie. Eyes still closed, beautiful long eyelashes laying on top of his cheeks. It was quite the adorable sight to be honest. There was no sign of worry on his face, just pure rest. 

'Baby' Eddie shook Buck's shoulder slightly. His eyelashes fluttered while Buck slowly awoke. 

'Breakfast is ready.'

Buck nodded, still half-asleep. 'Go on, I'll be there soon' he said, stealing a quick kiss. Neither of them worrying about morning breath.

So Eddie got up out of bed, changed back into his uniform and went into the kitchen. Everyone was looking at him and he was sure that Bobby was the culprit, shooting a mock-glare at him. 

'Sorry Bobby, I know we promised-' 

'Nonsense Eddie, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I saw how Buck's mood shifted after that man made a comment on his birth mark.' Bobby said with a slight scowl. 

'I didn't even know you heard' Eddie admitted. 

Buck chose this exact moment to walk into the kitchen. Nicely clothed in his uniform, hair gelled back again. Something Eddie wished Buck would do less often, he loved Buck's curls. 

'Morning kid' Bobby greeted with a fatherly smile. 'How'd you sleep?'

'Better than in weeks to be honest' Buck admitted. 

At that comment everyone shot Eddie and amused look. 

'What? he sleeps better with someone near him?' Eddie shot back to which Buck's eyebrow shot up. 

'Bobby told us you two were adorable this morning' Hen said to Buck. 

Buck's head snapped to Eddie. 'He saw?' he asked. Eddie nodded.

'It's fine Buck, please don't worry about it' Bobby assured him. And it was fine. He needed his men and women at one hundred percent. So if this helped, it was perfectly acceptable.

Buck smiled and nodded. 'Thank you Bobby.' 

'No problem kid' he smiled. 'Now dig in everyone.' 

And so they did. Eddie and Buck sitting right next to each other, enjoying their breakfast and being together with their family.

All nasty comments forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Kisses/Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning for our favorite little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, prepare for lots of kisses and fluff! ;)

It was a lazy morning for the Buckley-Diaz family. Eddie and Buck don't have to get out of bed for work and Chris has a day off of school. So both men are still in bed in each other's arms when they hear the all too familiar clanking of crutches coming their way. 

'I'm hungry' came the small voice from the doorway. 

Buck chuckled, eyes moving up to meet Eddie's. His boyfriend was smiling at him as well. They were enjoying the quietness but nothing beat the feeling of having Chris with them. The kid always seemed to brighten both of their moods, no matter how they felt. 

'It's my turn right?' Eddie asked. Although he already knew Buck would volunteer anyway since he couldn't even boil eggs normally and Buck always seemed to enjoy cooking for them. 

'No, it isn't you'll burn everything' Buck said as he stood up.  _ Ha _ , see, he was right about it. His eyes followed his boyfriend moving to put some clothes on and then to the kitchen before getting up himself as well. Throwing on a pair of sweats and one of his old Army shirts on his way. Lazy mornings deserve lazy clothes, that's a fact. 

Buck was already making the batter for his signature pancakes when Eddie walked into the kitchen. He walked up and threw his arms around Buck's middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. He felt and heard Buck chuckle at his actions. 

'I love you' Eddie says, just to emphasize his point as if him showing it wasn't enough.

Buck turned around in his grasp and gave him a forehead kiss. He always takes those two inches in height difference to his advantage. 

'I love you too' he says. 'But we have a little kid that's hungry. So I need to feed him because you can't cook if you're life depended on it.' 

Eddie pouted at that. Looking to the ground in mock-hurt. He heard Buck laugh right in front of him as he felt fingers under his chin to force his gaze back up to look Buck in the eyes. In which he found nothing but love. 

'Listen, babe. You know I love you, but you also know I'm telling the truth.' Buck said, smiling at him. 

Eddie's gaze softened. 'I know.' He stole another kiss from Buck before walking to Chris, who was on the couch watching TV. Dropping next to his son, he felt Chris snuggle a little bit closer to him, nestling into his side. For reasons like this, Eddie loved these lazy mornings. He could just enjoy the peace and quiet with his two favorite boys. He looked over to Buck in the kitchen again, his back was turned and he was already pouring the batter into the pan. 

Eddie could watch Buck cook for hours. His muscled back visible beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, toned arms tossing the pancakes, and the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. It was an amazing sight. 

After a moment of staring at the TV again, enjoying Chris' weight on his side, he heard Buck tell them breakfast was ready. 

'Come on, bud. Let's go enjoy those amazing pancakes of him.' Eddie poked a finger into Chris' side. Which made him giggle, both Eddie and Buck smiled softly at the sound of his laughter. It was just so damn adorable. 

Chris got his crutches and followed his father to the kitchen table. Buck had set the table and the stack of pancakes looked delicious. His dad put some on his plate before getting some for himself. He asked his dad for some of the fruit Buck had cut op for on top of the pancakes. 

When everyone got their pancakes, they started to enjoy this delicious breakfast. 

* * *

Eddie and Buck were cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, both of their stomachs full with the amazing pancakes Buck made. Chris was already on the couch, enjoying some more television also with a full stomach. 

Eddie was washing one of the dishes when he felt Buck's hand slithering around his hips this time. He also rested his chin on Eddie's shoulder, just like he had done before breakfast.

To be honest, Eddie loved these kinds of hugs. They were the kind that showed pure, undying attention from the man he loved with all of his heart. And they especially felt nice on these amazing domestic mornings. No duties, chores or anything similar during the day. Just pure freedom. 

The feeling of Buck's lips, peppering kissing on his shoulder, snapped him back to the present. He shivered slightly because of the slight pecks he was receiving from his boyfriend. Honestly, Buck was so good in showing his affection and it was something that Eddie enjoyed with every fiber of his being. It was so easy to feel loved when he had a boyfriend who didn't mind showing him he did exactly that. 

So when Buck rested his head on his shoulder again, he turned his head a bit so he could kiss his curls. 

Another thing Eddie loved so much about Buck, his curls. He is always telling Buck to leave it like this more often instead of putting so much gel in it. But Buck's a bit insecure about his curls, so he doesn't like showing them off to other people. But he does it more often now, so Eddie counts that as an achievement. 

Eddie dries off the last of the dishes and turned around in Buck's hold. 

Buck pouted slightly at the movement, Eddie's shoulder was quite comfortable to be honest. But then Eddie pulled him into a full-fledged hug. 

'I love you so much.' Eddie said. 

'I love you too, babe.' 

Eddie pulled back to kiss Buck on his birth mark. 

Buck shivered in his hold. Pulling back slightly to look at his boyfriend, who just smiled at him. Nothing but pure, undying love in his eyes. 

Stealing one last kiss, Eddie asked 'Let's go see what our kid is doing, okay?' 

'Yea, okay' Buck smiled as he followed Eddie into the living room. He loved this, he loved being part of the Diaz family. And he will never get enough of these kinds of mornings. They made him feel like he belonged somewhere and that he was loved. Eddie made sure to show him that. 

Before they got together, Buck was so scared of losing all of this since he didn't know if Eddie felt the same. But once he found out he did, he never looked back and he hopes he never should. 

They both plopped down on either side of Chris. Who just laughed at the slight bounce in the couch that it caused. 

Eddie and Buck looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Both bending down to give Chris a wet kiss on both cheeks. 

Chris squealed at that but he still laughed. Wiping his cheek with his sleeve. All three of them bursting out in laughter.

It's always important to show someone they're loved. So they did, everyday. 


	4. Crying/Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets protective of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love protective boyfriends. Also, sorry but I hurt Buck a bit in this one :(  
> And I swear in this one!
> 
> TW: Homophobia!

They're out on a date when it happens. 

Buck and Eddie are holding hands when they're walking out of a restaurant after a date. They had a wonderful time together. For one evening, they could get away from all of their responsibilities and just have a nice evening with just the two of them. They ate, laughed and shared stories of their favorite kid. Buck got to know all kinds of new stuff from before Eddie and Chris moved here. 

And now it was time to go. Eddie paid the bill because well, he just insisted on doing it. They got up, got their jackets and walked out of the restaurant towards their car. 

'Faggots.' a voice yelled from behind them. 

Eddie and Buck turned around to see the source of the voice. And there they were, three big bulky dudes coming at them like some sort of groupie. Eddie was pretty sure he could take them to be honest, but he didn't want to because he was with Buck. 

'You must be the girl in the relationship.' one of them yelled to Buck. 

Eddie snapped his head to his boyfriend and saw Buck's eyes widen in horror. Eddie felt a rage burning up inside of him. No one offended Buck and got away with it. He rolled up his sleeves and was about to step forward when a hand circled around his wrist. 

He looked at Buck and this time, his eyes widened in horror to see Buck's eyes were watery.

'They're not worth it.' he whispered softly to Eddie. 'Come on.'

Eddie softened at seeing Buck so emotional. So he slithered an arm around Buck's waist and off they went to their car.

'Oi, we're not done with you.' the leader of the three yelled.

'Well, we're done with you' Eddie yelled back. 

They turned again and moved along as quick as they could. But the footsteps behind them sped up as well. 

'Hey!' yelled one of them. And just as they turned around, a fist collided with Buck's nose. 

Buck immediately grabbed his nose and groaned. God damn, that fucking hurt. 

Eddie didn't hesitate for one second to punch the guy right back. 'Fucking asshole.' he swore loudly. As he said before, no one hurt Buck and got away with it. 

'Leave before I hurt you even further.' Eddie growled out dangerously. 

Just then, as if it was meant to be, a police cruiser drove by. A police man opened the window and asked if everything was alright, noticing the two men with blood gushing out of their noses. 

'Everything's fine, officer.' the leader of the three dumb-dumb's called out. And they just left. 

Eddie watched them go before he felt a hand in his, entangling their fingers. 

'Let's go' Buck begged, his eyes getting watery again. He would have one hell of a headache tomorrow. They were in luck they were free. And Buck was even more lucky to have an army medic as a boyfriend, who would take very good care of him no matter what. 

The two of them got into the jeep and drove home. Eddie was sure he could take care of it, it was most likely just bruised very badly. 

* * *

Buck sat on the toilet, head tilted upwards so Eddie could assess everything and clean him up. 

Buck hissed when Eddie cleaned a part of his nose which jolted it just enough for a pang of pain to shoot through it. 

'Fuck, that hurts.' 

'I know baby, it'll be over soon.' Eddie reassured him. 'I'm so sorry this happened.' 

At that, Buck teared up. Tears actually streaming down his face this time. 

Eddie quickly wiped them away with his thumb. 'What's wrong baby?' he asked softly. 

'I don't know, it's just- Why can't they accept two men can love each other?' Buck whispered, looking down at his hands. 

'I'm not sure babe, some people are just stuck in that awful mindset and they feel the need to take it out on others.' Eddie said, rubbing a comforting hand on Buck's shoulder. 

More tears streamed down his cheeks. 'It's 2020 man, it's awful shit like this is still happening. They called me a damn girl.' 

At that, Eddie nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly that this shouldn't be happening anymore. But sadly, some people just are stuck in the fifties.

He wiped his hands across Buck's cheeks to wipe away the tears. He felt bad seeing him this emotional. Buck was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, and things like this affected him differently than they affected Eddie. 

'You know I love you right?' Eddie asked and Buck nodded.

'And Chris? And Carla? And the whole of our 118 family?' 

Buck nodded again. Of course he knew that, they made sure to show it and he loved that about everyone. 

'Then why does it matter what other people think?' 

Buck's eyes moved up to meet Eddie's now. Finding nothing but a burning passion and an incredible amount of love in them. So he started to believe him. 

'It doesn't.' Buck whispered, only slightly hesitant.

'Exactly. We have enough people around us that do actually care about us and don't mind us dating. So get that into your head.' Eddie said, slightly poking the side of Buck's head with his finger to emphasize his point. 

Buck looked shocked for a second at Eddie's antics but then a grin appeared on his beautiful face. And Eddie smiled at him because that's how he preferred seeing Buck, with a big smile on his face. 

'Thank you.' Buck said. 

'Anytime babe.' 

* * *

Chris was with abuela tonight, so no need to put him to bed. Although they needed to think of a way to explain Buck's bruised nose, but that was a thing for tomorrow. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy each others company. 

They were in bed, facing each other. Eddie had a protective arm around Buck's waist and he pulled him closer. Buck tucked his bruised nose softly into Eddie's shoulder. He just wanted to hide from the world's problems for a moment. And his boyfriends embrace was the perfect place to do that.   
  
Eddie, in his turn, tucked his chin on top of Buck's curls and just held him. Shielding Buck from the world for as long as he could. He didn't like seeing Buck crying, it sparked a protective fire that was only normally reserved for Chris. Not that Buck couldn't handle himself, but sometimes people needed someone to be able to fall back on once in a while. And for Buck, that person was Eddie. And he took that job very seriously.

'Are you okay?' Eddie whispered. Rubbing his hand up and down Buck's back in comfort. 

'I will be, thanks to you.' Buck whispered back, pressing his lips softly into Eddie shoulder. 

Eddie pressed his lips onto Buck's forehead in return. 

'I love you.' Eddie said. 'Don't ever forget that.' 

'I love you too.' 

Buck snuggled even closer to Eddie and Eddie closed his arms around him more tightly. 

Buck's breathing evened out as he fell asleep, safe in his boyfriends arms. 

And Eddie would make sure no-one could hurt Buck as long as he could prevent it. 

After a while, Eddie fell asleep listening to Buck's deep breathing. Taking comfort in the warm breaths on his shoulder and the body in his arms. 

They were okay. 


	5. Lashing Out/Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie lashes out at Buck. Buck ends up having a panic attack because of it. Eddie is apologetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write the umpteenth story about the ''you're exhausting'' sentence cause that was so uncalled for, no matter how angry Eddie was. And he didn't even properly apologize. Well, that's gonna change boys and girls and everything in between.  
> They're not together in this chapter, they're still pining in silence.
> 
> This was not proofread, so please excuse any mistakes! :( School is exhausting this week for some reason. But I still hope you all like it ❤️

_'You're exhausting'_ Eddie called out, in the middle of a supermarket. Buck's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. 

'We all have our own problems but you don't see us whining about it. Somehow we just manage to suck it up, why can't you?' Eddie continued, each sentence feeling like a stab at Buck's heart. Buck wasn't someone who just sucked things up. He may not talk about everything to people, but that didn't mean like he locked everything up in a box somewhere in his mind. He usually dealt with everything on his own, like he has done since high school. 

Buck felt his eyes getting watery as Eddie continued.

'That's kinda harsh it's not like the guy asked to be crushed by a firetruck' Chimney chimed in. 

'No be he filed a stupid lawsuit and now I can't even talk to you because of it.' Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck. 'You know how much Christopher misses you?' Eddie jabs, pushing the knife in his heart even further.

And that was a low blow, using Christopher. He knew how much Buck loved Chris and that he would do anything for him. The tsunami should've proven that. 

'How could you, you're not around?' Eddie continued, not even noticing Buck starting to crumble under his comments.

'I- I didn't realize that. Maybe I could come and visit Christopher, the lawsuit doesn't prevent that?' Buck tried. 

'No, but it prevents me from reaching out to you. I couldn't even call you to bail me out of jail. _If_ that was something that happened.' 

And that made Buck's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Jail? Why didn't anyone tell me that?

'What are you talking about?' Buck asked, frowning in confusion. 'Why can't you see my side of this?' 

Eddie closed in to Buck. 'Because that's all you see.' Eddie said jabbing a finger at his face. Buck took a step back, he didn't want anything to happen with everyone else here. 

Screaming from outside interrupted the two. Everyone turned their attention to whatever was happening outside.

'Someone should stop that.' Hen said. 

Chimney pointed at Eddie and Buck and outside 'These two or those two?'

'Let's go.' Bobby called out. Everyone followed their captain outside. 

Buck missed this. Being with his family and stopping stupid fights from happening. But he couldn't, he was excluded now. He didn't belong anymore, not after what he did. He felt panic boil up in his chest, breaths coming in quicker and quicker. So he quickly left everyone behind and hurried to his car. 

He hoped he was out of sight when he smashed his back against the car and sank down onto the ground. He put his head between his legs to help with the blood flow. Hoping the panic would pass quickly so he could leave everything behind and just go home. 

He couldn't talk to anyone anymore because everyone hated him. The scene in the supermarket just now made that clear enough. But he brought this upon himself, he filed the stupid lawsuit and he never regretted anything more in his life. But he didn't feel like he would be welcomed back anyway, they taped over his damn name. And if that wasn't showing how much he wasn't wanted back at the station, he didn't know what would. 

But he still wanted to go back to everyone. He missed Bobby's fatherly looks he gave him sometimes. He missed Hen and Chim's sibling like banter but also love. But most of all he missed Eddie, his best friend. He missed talking to him about everything and not having to suffer through everything alone. He missed Chris' adorable giggles and child-like love. He missed his Diaz' boys. 

He was so lost in his own panic, he didn't even notice the people closing in on him. 

* * *

They fixed everything outside when they noticed Buck was gone. 

'He was just behind us?' Chimney questioned. Kind of worried about their youngest member. It wasn't like Buck to just disappear like this. 

Everyone was looking around for the blonde firefighter. Even Eddie, no matter how angry he just was. He already regretted everything he said to Buck. He didn't mean anything he said. Was he angry? Hell, yes. But nonetheless, Buck didn't deserve anything that was said to him. Sometimes Eddie's anger got the better of him which was one of the reason why he started street fighting. He needed something to let out his steam and that was the perfect opportunity. But now it was aimed at the wrong person. 

Eddie looked around and noticed Buck's car was still in the parking lot. So he walked over to see if he was there, or if something had happened. He hoped not, but Buck being the problem magnet he was, he wasn't sure about anything. 

When he got closer, he heard short breaths coming from behind the car. Like someone was trying to get enough air into their lungs. 

So when he walked around the front of the car and he saw Buck on the ground, head between his knees, he was instantly worried. The short breaths, head between the legs and just generally not responding to his presence all pointed towards one thing. Eddie went through enough of them on his own. 

A panic attack. 

Did he cause this? He felt an instant pang of guilt. Of course he did, he seemed fine before their little _scene_ in the supermarket.

Eddie knelt down next to Buck. Close enough for Buck to feel he was there, but not too close to make him feel swarmed. 

He put a hand on Buck's shoulder. 'Buck?' 

Finally, his friend looked up at him. Eyes red and watery. God damn it, Eddie thought. 

Buck's eyes moved past Eddie's shoulder. His eyes snapped to whatever Buck was looking at as well. 

'Can you give us some space?' he asked the rest of the 118. He didn't even notice the others following him. Bobby nodded and ushered everyone away. Everyone was a bit hesitant to leave their youngest behind, especially after everything that happened. 

When everyone was gone, Eddie turned his attention to Buck again. He put his hand back on Buck's shoulder. 

'Buck, four in, four out, you know the drill' Eddie said. He put Buck's hand on his chest and breathed in and out with him. 

Once Buck's breathing slowed down a bit, Eddie asked what Buck needed. And with all the energy he had left he pushed out a 'you.' 

And Eddie's heart all but broke at that. He hadn't been there for his friend the way he should have in the last few weeks, even before the lawsuit. The man went through a bombing and a tsunami in a short span of time. And no-one was there to catch the broken pieces of the man before him. 

He should've been. 

Eddie teared up a bit as well. He wasn't great at showing emotions. Not like Buck was at least, no he always knew what he needed to say or do. That was something he greatly appreciated in his friend. He was such a wonderful man and he didn't deserve anything that has happened to him lately. He kind of understood where he came from with the lawsuit, he just wanted to come back to the 118 and to his family. Eddie just was so angry that he couldn't talk to Buck at all, Buck always seemed to be the one who calmed him down and now he couldn't. And look where that brought him.

So now it was his turn to help Buck.

'Do you need anything else?' Eddie asked. 

'No.' Buck calmed down enough that he was now leaning with his head against the car. Eddie sat down right next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Hoping to at least bring a bit of comfort. 

'I'm so sorry, Buck' Eddie said. Was it smart to do this right after Buck had a panic attack? Probably not. But he needed to get this of his chest before he ruined it even more. He wanted, _no needed_ , Buck back in his life. 

Buck looked at him with a frown on his face. Apparently very confused as to why Eddie was apologizing. 

'You didn't deserve anything I said to you earlier. I was angry, yes, but it all came out before I could do anything to stop it. And I didn't even mean any of it.' Eddie said somberly. Looking down at his hands in his lap. 

'I miss you.' Eddie continued in a whisper. 

'I missed you too.' Buck said. 'I've never felt more alone in my entire life than I did in the last few weeks.' 

And that broke Eddie's heart even more. Tears sprung into his eyes in shame. 

'But I'm glad you're here.' Buck finished, putting his own hand on Eddie's shoulder this time. 

Eddie let out a watery laugh. 'You're too forgiving for your own good, you know that right?' he said sincerely.

Buck chuckled at that. 'I know.' 

'I really am sorry, Buck. I'll spend as long as I should proving that to you.' 

Buck nodded in response, not being able to find his voice now. Eyes getting watery again. He had done so much crying already, he didn't want to do it again but he couldn't stop a few stray ones finding his way down his cheeks. 

Eddie bend over to wipe them away with his thumb. 'Can I hug you?' 

Buck nodded and immediately felt Eddie's arms enclosing him in a hug. They both missed this. Buck held Eddie just as tightly ad Eddie held Buck.

'Thank you.' Buck whispered. Eddie just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

After a while of them just holding each other and seeking comfort from each other, Buck admitted he'll drop the lawsuit and that he never wanted any of this.

Eddie immediately pushed back and looked him in the eyes, hands still on his shoulders. 'I think that's a very big, but also a very good step Buck. I'm proud of you.' He rubbed his hands up and down Buck's arms in comfort and smiled softly. 

Buck nodded, giving his own soft smile. 

'Shall we go see what the others are doing?' Eddie asked. Buck seemed a bit hesitant but stood up anyway.

So they walked over to the others. They were standing around the truck, not acknowledging the two walking up to them yet. 

Once they did, everyone's attention was on them at once. A chorus of are you okay's attacked Buck. Who kind of hid behind Eddie's muscled shoulders, even when he was two inches taller. He wasn't ready to be the center of attention just yet. Luckily, Eddie spoke for him. 

'He's fine for now.' 

Buck was glad he didn't elaborate any further. He didn't want everyone to know what happened, still scared that everyone would see him as weak despite Eddie's reassurances. He would talk to them later, once everything settled again. 

Eddie turned around and put his attention on Buck again. 

'I'm sorry man, but we need to go back to the station.' 

Buck nodded. Feeling guilt because he couldn't come with them, he cast his eyes down to the ground. 

'Do you want to come over tonight?' Eddie asked. 'You're favorite kid can't wait to see you again.' 

Buck's attention snapped back to Eddie again. 'Really?' 

'Of course man.' 

Buck smiled at him softly. 'Yes, I'll see you tonight.' Fuck the lawyers, he's going to drop the lawsuit anyway. Eddie put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

He stayed and watched as everyone got back into the truck and drove away before going to his car. He got behind the wheel and smiled. Life was looking up a bit again, instead of down like it felt for the last few weeks. 

And that's how we found Buck and Eddie that night. Together on the couch, Chris in between them, watching some kind of show Chris wanted to watch. Empty pizza boxes on the table.

_And life felt good again._


	6. Exhaustion/Create something beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home after a 24 hour shift without Buck. Buck, who was watching Chris all day, decided to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say three things. 
> 
> I really appreciate all of the comments and kudos ❤️   
> I'm not sure if a 24 hour shift starts and ends at a set time (for example, from 6 to 6 you know?). So I set my own time frame.   
> I'm not sure if this falls under a 'create something beautiful' prompt. But in my mind it does! It's kind of about the thought behind it all.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

Eddie's exhausted. 

He's been at work for the past 24-hours. Those long shifts always managed to suck every ounce of energy out of everyone at the station. No matter how energetic they started the day. And the worst thing is, Buck wasn't even there to help him get through the shift. He liked it when he was at the station since Buck always managed to cheer everyone up and it just felt so different when he wasn't there on with them. 

But to be honest, he was quite lucky that Buck was off though. Because of him he didn't have to bother Carla into watching Chris, because he could do it. His boyfriend loved the kid like he was his own anyway, so he didn't even need to ask. So Buck and Chris spent the past 24 hours together while he suffered alone at work. 

Eddie's turned his attention back to the locker in front of him. He needed to get home ASAP before he fell asleep driving there. And since he didn't want to end up in the hospital, he got his duffle bag and left the locker room to get to his car. Once he got behind the wheel, his bag thrown on the passenger seat, he started to drive away. 

Traffic, for once, wasn't as bad. He got through relatively quickly, only a few red lights on the way. 

One he turned onto his street, he felt a wave of relief washing over him. He was nearly there, he couldn't wait to jump into bed and just sleep for the next 50 hours. He was happy he got the next day off, together with Buck. It was either going to be a lazy day at home or a fun day of going out with his boyfriend and kid.

But they were going to wait how tired Eddie would be. Buck knew, as no other, how exhausting 24-hour shifts were. So he didn't want to pressure Eddie into putting up with the two of them when he was bone tired. 

Buck drew the lucky straw and had the whole weekend off, he started again on Monday together with Eddie. So it was his job to watch Chris this weekend even though Eddie would be there eventually. Although he didn't want to call it a job, since he loved hanging out with the kid.

Eddie turned onto his driveway and parked the car next to Buck's, like he always did. Buck moved in some months ago. His lease was up and they both agreed, since they've been dating for a while, that they could just live together. He was at Eddie's 98% of the time anyway, so not much would change. 

He got his duffle bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. Cringing a bit because of the ache in his muscles after this long day.

He opened the door and toed of his boots next to the coat rack. He threw his duffle on the ground next to his boots, he could take care of it later. He just wanted to see his boys, he missed them today. 

All of a sudden, giggling came from the living room. Eddie's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. 

He turned the corner and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Buck and Chris were sitting on the couch, enjoying some movie Chris had picked. Chris was nestled into Buck's side, half-asleep already. It was just after dinner and apparently that exhausted him. He chuckled a little but his eyes softened as he ran his fingers through the kid's curls. 

God, he loved this kid. 

He looked at the clock to see the time. His eyes widened in realization. 

Eddie would be home soon. 

And then an idea came up in his mind. 

He shook Chris' shoulder a bit to make him more alert, since he was nearly asleep.

'Hey kid, how about we surprise your day when he comes home?'

Chris' became more awake and that and he smiled. 'Yes' he cheered.

'Go find all of the pillows you can okay?' Buck asked.

Chris stood up and walked over to the hallway closet to get the pillows. Buck bend over Chris to reach up for the blankets. 

'We're going to make a fort in the living room.' Buck said.

Christopher's eyes widened in shock, but it quickly changed to enthusiasm. 'Yay!' he cheered while he made his way into the living room to deposit of the pillows.

Buck smiled softly. He really loved the Diaz boys and no-one could change his mind about that. He seriously could cry when Eddie admitted he had the same feelings towards Buck. He actually shed a tear when Eddie agreed to go on their first date. Not that anyone else were going to know about that or anything. It was their little secret. 

Luckily, everyone at the station seemed relieved they finally got their shit together. They all congratulated them while Bobby gave them a lecture about keeping it professional at work. Thy both agreed immediately since they didn't want to be separated or something. 

And Buck's life only got better since they started dating. Eddie showed him what actual love was like and he would always be grateful for that. 

Chris coughing pulled him out of his train of thoughts. 

'You were just staring at nothing, it scared me.' he said while looking at Buck curiously.

'I'm fine Chris, I promise. Just got a bit lost in my own thoughts.' 

Chris nodded. He understood things so easily, he really was an intelligent kid. 

So Buck took the blankets into the living room and started to rearrange some furniture to make space for the fort. He laid pillows and blankets on the ground and hung a few on some chairs and the couch. In the end it looked like something similar to a tent. 

Buck loved it. 

He never really got to experience this as a kid but now he had Chris so he could enjoy it anyways. And he appreciated every second of it.

So when he heard the lock turn from the hallway he quickly ducked into the fort. Chris was already there, lying on some pillows. 

'It's so soft.' he said.

'Goal achieved then.' Buck smiled. He knew Eddie would be tired after the long shift he had. So he wanted to make it as comfortable as he could for his boyfriend. 

'Shh, he's here.' Buck mock-whispered, one finger across his lips to emphasize his point. 

Chris giggles at his antics made Buck giggle as well. The kid had the most contagious laugh ever, so how could he not?

He heard Eddie's footsteps slowly closing in on them and just stop completely. 

Buck poked his head outside to take a look at him. Seeing Eddie standing there, wide-eyed and in shock, made him laugh real hard. Which pulled Eddie out of his trance as well. 

'Come on, we made you a fort.' Buck said. 

Eddie chuckled and obeyed. He pulled back a blanket and crawled in. Immediately being attacked by a hug from Chris.

'Hey kid, I missed you.' Eddie whispered, holding Chris close. 

'I missed you too dad.'

Eddie let go of Chis to turn his attention to his amazing boyfriend who was looking at them with a soft smile on his face. He leaned over to give him a kiss as well. 'I missed you too.' 

'Me too, babe.' Buck stole another kiss from Eddie. 

'Come on, lay down. It's very comfortable.' Buck ushered. 'You must be exhausted.' 

Eddie hummed in response, which told Buck everything he should know. 

Chris crawled onto his dad's chest. Eddie, in turn, pulled his arm across his back to hold him even closer. 'I love you Chris.' 

'I love you too dad.' 

And within seconds, Eddie was out like a light. Not noticing Buck looking at him with the biggest heart eyes and the same soft smile as earlier. Chris fell asleep on his dad's chest as well. 

Buck took his phone out of his back pocket to quickly snap a picture of the scene. It was god damn adorable and now he had a new lock screen so he could look at the two everyday. 

It wasn't long before Buck felt his eyes droop in exhaustion as well. It wasn't even that late, but taking care of a nine year old kid could be exhausting sometimes. No matter how much he loved him. 

So he laid down next to the other side of Eddie. Not caring if he woke up with a sore back or anything.

He felt Eddie pulling him closer before he joined them in sleep as well. Their little family, together. 


	7. PTSD/Therapy pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's PTSD gets worse after nearly getting buried beneath a ton of dirt. Frank recommends a therapy pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's some rules to a service dog. For example no-one except the owner can touch him in public. There's not much mention of those in here! Just know the writer is very aware of those rules.
> 
> Eddie has a nightmare of the well-incident. Not much detail is mentioned but be aware it may trigger someone.
> 
> For now, enjoy! 💕

Getting buried beneath a ton of dirt was, without a doubt, the second most scary thing to happen to him after that helicopter crash. 

It brought back feelings that he didn't want to feel ever again. He had the feeling he would die down there. But he didn't want to, not when he had a family to get back to. So he did his best to come back. But it brought Eddie some new nightmares with it. So after a lecture about putting himself first for a change from both Bobby and Buck he decided to go to Frank. 

He didn't always need to stand guard for the ones he loved even though he may sometimes feel like it. They can perfectly take care of themselves. Eddie just naturally had a protective instinct over them. He guesses it came from his time in the army. 

But he should be able to take care of himself as well. And going to therapy was a very good first step into doing just that.

So that's how he found himself in Frank's waiting room, patiently waiting until he could come in.

But he was feeling kind of nervous to be honest. 

It has been quite some time since he last talked to a therapist. He hasn't since he came back from his last tour. 

'Eddie Diaz.' a voice called out, which pulled Eddie out of his thoughts. He stood up, took a breath to gather some courage and went into Frank's office. 

'Hey, Eddie.' Frank said. 'Come sit down.' he nodded to the couch in front of him. 

Eddie sat down and tried to relax a bit. 

'Nervous?' Frank asked with a smile. 

'Yeah, a bit.' Eddie confessed. 

Frank nodded. 'Why is that?' he asked. 

'Well, it's been a couple of years since I last talked to a therapist. Not since my last tour in Afghanistan at least.' 

Frank nodded and wrote something down in his notebook. 

Eddie was always curious what therapist wrote down during sessions. But he wasn't going to pry, he trusted Frank to do his job as he hear many good stories about him.

Seeing as Frank stayed silent, Eddie continued. 

'I'm not much of a talked as well. It's not easy for me to openly talk about my emotions or feelings.' 

Frank hummed in response. 'I get that, but you're doing great already.' he reassured. 

'Let's start with your last tour okay? he asked.

Eddie nodded. He didn't like talking about it. It brought a lot of memories to the surface he buried deep down in his brain. But Frank needed to know in order to help him, so not saying anything will not do any good in the long run. 

So Eddie started talking. From the crash, pulling bodies out of the helicopter, getting shot at to the eventual rescue. He didn't leave a single detail out. 

At the end of the story, Eddie's eyes were quite watery. A stray tear escaping, running down over his cheek. He quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve, not wanting to appear weak in front of Frank. But Frank just silently handed him a tissue box. 

Eddie let out a watery chuckle and took the box from Frank's hand. 'Thanks.' he mumbled. 

'You're in a safe place here Eddie. There's no need to be ashamed of showing your emotions. I won't judge you for it.' 

Eddie swallowed harshly at those words. He always learning that he, as a man, needed to always be strong and just suck it up. He still needed to learn it was okay not to be okay and that he wasn't weak because of that. Luckily he had an amazing boyfriend to show him that as well, he could learn so much from Buck. 

'Are you okay to continue?' Frank's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He nodded silently. Not trusting himself to speak right now. 

'Let's talk about the most recent happenings alright?'

And Eddie wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what Frank was talking about. He remember the heavy feeling in his chest after minutes of getting not enough oxygen in his lungs. He remembered his heart beating super fast trying to get enough oxygen into his blood when he tried to swim to his freedom, nearly dying in the process. 

So Eddie started talking. Once again not leaving a single detail out. 

Frank nodded as Eddie talked. Writing in his notebook in the meantime. 

After Eddie finished Frank asked if he had ever thought about getting a therapy dog. Eddie knew an old army buddy who had one. It really helped him through a lot. But to be honest, he never thought about one for himself. Not while he had Chris to take care of. 

Eddie shook his head. 'Not really, no.' 

'A lot of veterans have one. It's proven they can help with stress and nightmares. They can also feel when a PTSD attack is setting in. I highly recommend looking into that Eddie. Especially after everything you went through. 

'I'll take a look at it.' Eddie said after giving it a bit of thought. He'll talk with Buck first. 

'Please do, they really can help.' Frank said with a smile.

And after a bit more talking, the session was over. Eddie walked out of Frank's office feeling lighter than he did in years. He definitely would come back for more sessions.

He texted Buck he was coming home and walked over to his car. Chris was at abuela's for the rest of the day and tomorrow, so no need to worry about his kid. Well, he always did to be honest.

His phone pinged again.

'Want me to open a beer for you?' Buck responded. 

'Yes, please.' Eddie typed and he hit send. He slid his phone back into his pocket and went home.

* * *

'How was therapy?' Buck asked. 

Eddie was lying with his head on Buck's shoulder. It always comforted him for some reason. Maybe Buck was his therapy dog? He always acted like a golden retriever, so he got one part down already. 

Eddie smiled softly at his own joke. 

'He recommended a therapy dog.' he confessed after a short moment of silence. 

'Oh.' was the only thing that came out of Buck's mouth. 

Eddie heard his boyfriend's gears turning in his head. He was thinking about it. 

Buck was actually pretty excited. He loved dogs and he knew therapy animals could really help, even with the most severe cases of PTSD.

'I think you should.' he said after a while. 

'You do?' Eddie asked, one eyebrow raised in question. He sat up slightly to look Buck in the eyes. 

'Yeah.' Buck said, smiling softly. 

'You don't think it will be too much with Chris?' 

'Absolutely not. We can all help with that.' Buck said. 

Eddie looked for any reason to doubt the words Buck just spoke. Not finding any, he nodded. 

'Therapy dogs have helped loads of people with different backgrounds already. So I'm pretty sure they can help your crazy ass as well.' Buck teased. 

That earned him a punch in the shoulder. 'Asshole.' Eddie muttered. 

'I still love you thought.' Buck said, stealing a kiss from Eddie.

Eddie smiled. 'I love you too.' 

They both sipped their beers in a moment of silence. 

'In all seriousness though, I think a therapy dog could be really beneficial for you. Maybe I can even talk Bobby into letting you bring him to the station.' Buck said. 

Eddie laughed. 'We'll see.' 

Eddie laid his head back onto Buck's surprisingly soft shoulder and sighed, feeling quite exhausted after today. 

'Rest baby, I'll be here with you.' 

Eddie smiled and closed his eyes.

'Thank you.' he whispered.

* * *

After a talk with Bobby and Frank he actually decided to do it. 

So that's how he found himself at home with his new dog excitedly exploring his new living space. Buck and Chris on the couch, watching the dog sniffing basically every inch of the house. 

The funny thing is, they actually ended up with a golden retriever. Hen and Chimney were going to have such a blast when they found out. They were always blabbing away about how much Buck resembled a golden retriever and now he had two to take care of. 

'You like your new home bud?' Eddie asked. Smiling at the dog waggling his tail at his feet. 

'You do huh?' he said, bending down and petting the dog's head. 

'We like you too.' 

Eddie looked back at Chris and Buck, who were smiling as well. 

Chris decided they should name him Buzz, because who didn't love Buzz Lightyear?

* * *

He was choking on water, getting no air into his lungs. His chest burned at the feeling. As his consciousness faded away, he startled awake in bed. 

Eddie threw his legs over the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. 

Seconds after, he felt something wet trying to pry his hands away from his face. 

He looked at Buzz and slid down next to him on the ground. Buzz just threw himself on top of Eddie to distract himself from whatever was going on inside his head. 

It was actually helping. Eddie felt himself being pulled out of his thought and back into reality. 

He pet the dog and Buzz just wagged his tail at him. Silently whining, asking in his own way if Eddie was okay. He was not, but he would be. And his dog would help him get there. 

'Thank you, Buzz.' Eddie whispered, not wanting to wake his boyfriend sleeping next to him. 

What he didn't know though, was that Buck was already awake. Eddie startling awake from his nightmare had woken him as well. Always worried about his boyfriend, no matter what time it was. 

Buck witnessed the whole exchange between Eddie and Buzz and decided to just let them be. He smiled softly at the scene in front of him. Eddie curled up with Buzz on his lap. He was so glad Eddie agreed into getting the dog. It was already helping him. 

So Buck sighed softly and turned around, trying to fall back asleep. Eddie would be okay for now, they could talk in the morning if Eddie wanted to. 

And when Eddie found himself lost in more nightmares or flashbacks, Buzz was always there. Ready to help at a moments notice. 

Together with Buck and Chris, the three took care of Eddie. 

And slowly, he felt better and better each day. 


	8. Rescue/Afraid to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets rescued during a bad call. He's afraid to sleep afterwards. Eddie is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually kind of proud of myself to have kept this up for a week already because school is giving me a whole lot of anxiety and stress. But I love these boys too much. And I may like the nickname 'babe' too much. It's so cute to me. 
> 
> Also we're getting a cross over with Lone Star. Am I excited for Buck and TK friendship?!?! Who knows, maybe I am. So fingers crossed, but we'll won't know what's gonna happen until January. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a call with water. Of course it had to be the god damn water. 

Buck has had some difficulties with water since the tsunami. Bobby seemed to notice it as well, like he always does when something's going on with one of his crew. He was worried about him. 

'Are you okay?' Bobby asked through the headset. It pulled Buck out of his train of thoughts and back into reality. 

Buck took a deep breath, calming himself before answering. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' he said. But he knew from experience he would still be watched by his team mates and captain. Not that he minded though. 

He didn't even notice Eddie staring him down. 

Eddie knew something was going on with him. Chris had problems with water as well and he knew for a fact his boyfriend had them too. He didn't know why he wasn't just honest to Bobby, though. His captain was there to help them. 

But he would leave it for now, they needed to focus on the call they were going to. Eddie would talk to him later. 

When they arrived, Buck took a deep breath before getting out of the truck gathering courage to go out. Eddie silently watched him. 

A car veered of the road before landing in a river down below. A woman and a kid were still stuck in the car. It wouldn't be long before the entire inside of the car would be submerged in water and then time would be limited.

'I'm so sorry Buck, but you and Eddie are our strongest divers. If I could do anything different, I would let you help Hen and Chim. But right now, saving those people should be our priority right now.' Bobby said, looking at Buck with a sad smile. 

'It's okay Cap, I can do it.' Buck said, determined. 

'Are you sure?' Bobby said. 

'Yes.' 

'If you feel like anything is wrong, please tell me.' Bobby said. 

'Will do, I promise.' Buck answered, nodding at Bobby. 

'Good.' 

So Eddie and Buck pulled on their diving suits and got ready to go in the water. Eddie was the first in there, Buck right after him.

Eddie looked back at him, silently asking if he was okay. Buck nodded at him and smiled. 

And in they went. 

They saw the car immediately, not that it was easy to miss or anything. The woman was banging on the window, chin up to the roof trying to get in the oxygen she could. They couldn't see the kid though. He was hidden from view. 

Buck would take care of the woman and Eddie would take care of the kid. So they both worked perfectly together, as always, to get both people out of the car.

Once Buck pulled the door open, he tried to pull the woman out. But of course, the seat belt was stuck. So Buck pulled a knife from the suit to cut the seat belt and got her out. He checked on Eddie, he was still trying to pull the door open. Buck would take the woman up to the river banks to Chim and Hen so they could get her taken care off. Once she was safe and sound, Buck got in the water again and dove down to Eddie to help him. 

Eddie just got the door open when Buck got down to him. They worked together to get the kid out of the seat and up to everyone else. 

Just then the car sank down deeper. The suction pulled Buck down with it. 

Eddie's eyes widened when he saw Buck being pulled backwards. Immediately turning around to help him. But Buck signaled for Eddie to get the kid up first. He still had oxygen left so he would probably be fine. Eddie looked to contemplate that for a second and then turned around to get the kid up. 

Once the car hit the bottom, Buck tried to swim up again. But of course, being the problem magnet he is, his leg got stuck. 

Buck felt panic well up in his chest. He felt like he was back in the tsunami again, stuck in the water with no-one to safe him. 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw something red flashing. He looked at his arm, of course it was his oxygen. It was getting low, nearly empty.

Eddie needed to hurry up. 

Just as he looked up, he saw Eddie diving back in. Swimming as hard as he could to Buck. 

Eddie's eyes widened at the red flashing light around his wrist. 

Breathing got harder and harder and his vision started to fade.

He looked into at Eddie and then everything went black. 

* * *

Eddie handed the kid to Hen. They laid him down onto the stretcher and Hen pulled an oxygen mask over his face. 

Hen looked at him. 'He'll be fine with some recovery time.' 

Eddie turned to Bobby. 'Buck got pulled down with the car and he hasn't come up yet.' 

'Go, Eddie.' 

Without a word Eddie turned around and jumped right back in. 

He looked for Buck and saw him, still down on the bottom. He swam closer and he felt his eyes widen at the red blinking oxygen meter. 

Eddie looked at Buck, he was still awake for now. 

He bend down to get Buck's foot out. He looked back at Buck and his eyes were closed. 

No, he doesn't get to do this god damn it. Not when they were finally happy together. 

Eddie slapped him once on the cheek, waiting for a reaction while still swimming up. When he got none, he swam up harder. 

When he finally broke the surface after what felt like ages, even though it were only seconds, he immediately called Bobby over. The captain ran over in a flash when he saw that Buck wasn't moving. Together, they pulled Buck out of the water. They were lucky a third ambulance was on the scene, just as a precaution. The paramedics ran over with a stretcher as soon as they set foot on the sand. 

Buck's gear was taken off as much as possible before pulling him on the stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over his nose as well. 

It scared Eddie, seeing him on the stretcher again. Eyes closed, no movement. He felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

'Go with him, Eddie. We'll take care of everything right here.' 

'Thank you, Bobby.' he pulled his oxygen tank off and sat it down on the ground next to him. He would take care of the suit later. 

He jumped into the back of the ambulance and pulled the door closed behind him. Taking Buck's hand in his, Eddie started rubbing circles with his thumb. Hoping to give some comfort, but pulling some from it himself as well. 

'Don't leave me babe.' Eddie whispered, kissing Buck's hand. 

He felt a pang of worry when he still didn't receive any kind of response. He looked at all the machine's around him. His vitals looked stable for now, but he didn't know how much water he breathed in while he was down there. 

Luckily, he felt the ambulance pulling the brakes. They arrived at the hospital. The doors immediately opened and they pulled the stretcher out. Buck's head slightly rolling to the side in all the commotion. He heard the paramedics site of everything to the nurses and doctor. And then Buck was gone. 

Eddie walked into the waiting room, sitting down onto a chair heavily. Putting his head in his hands, he let out the tears that have been threatening to fall the entire ride here. He couldn't lose Buck. He wouldn't know what he would do if something were too happen to him. What would he tell Chris? That he was too slow to save someone he looked up to as much as he looked up to Eddie. That he couldn't save the person they both loved so much. 

More tears found his way down his cheeks. 

He didn't know how long he sat there until he heard Bobby's voice call out to him. 

'Hey.' Bobby said softly. 'Have you heard anything yet?' Chim and Hen were standing behind him, looking just as worried. 

Eddie shook his head. Not finding his voice at the moment. 

Bobby nodded in understanding, spotting the wet tear tracks and the red puffy eyes. 

'He'll be okay.' Chim said. 'He's Buck, he'll pull through.' 

Eddie nodded. Buck was strong, he'll pull through. He's survived worse. 

'Family of Evan Buckley?' a new voice called out. 

Eddie snapped his head to where the voice came from. 

'I'm his boyfriend.' Eddie called out. The nurse nodded.

'He's fine, he breathed in a bit of water but it didn't do much damage. He coughed it right back up on the table. 

'Thank god.' Eddie breathed out. 'Can we see him?' 

'Of course.' she said, smiling. 

They all followed the nurse to the room were Buck was staying. He was lying on the bed, nasal cannula going under his nose, sleeping soundly. 

'We've sedated him for now to get some oxygen back in his lungs and so he wouldn't over-exert himself.' the nurse told them.

Eddie nodded and moved to the chair beside the bed. Bobby, Hen and Chim standing at the foot of the bed. 

'Stay here, Eddie. You're free for the rest of the day.' Bobby said. 

Eddie nodded in thanks. 

'We're going back to the station, Eds. Let us know if anything changes.' Hen said softly, reluctant to leave but they still had a job to do sadly. 'We'll come visit it when you're both at home, I promise.'

'Thanks Hen.' standing up and hugging her, Chim and Bobby. 'I'll update you throughout the day.' 

'Take care of our boy Eddie.' Chim said. 

'I will.' 

Then they left and he was alone with Buck. 

He sat down in the chair again and took Buck's hand in his, just like in the ambulance earlier. 

'Don't ever do this to me again.' Eddie said. 

* * *

Buck finally was allowed to go home after the doctors did some tests. 

He had woken up from the sedatives a while ago, Eddie still present next to him. He had changed his diving suit for some his own clothes Carla brought by.

So that's how Buck and Eddie ended up in the car. Buck in the passenger seat and Eddie behind the wheel. He kept stealing glances towards his boyfriend. 

'Are you okay, babe?' Eddie asked. 

Buck nodded. 

Eddie knew he was lying though. He could see the exhaustion in his eyes, a bit of fear was swirling around there as well. But he wasn't going to push it, not while they just left the hospital. 

Then they pulled into the driveway and he saw Buck take a deep breath. 

Eddie got out of the car and waited patiently for Buck to do so as well. Once he did, he hovered closely behind. Not wanting to crowd Buck too much, although it was very clear what he was doing.

Buck rolled his eyes and smiled softly. It felt good to have someone who cared for him as much as he cared for them. 

When they went in, Chris immediately went to hug him. 'Be gentle.' Eddie called out. 

Buck bent down and hugged Chris back. 'I'm okay bud.' 

He felt Chris nod. 'Do you want to watch TV with me?' Chris asked softly, pulling back to look at Buck. He nodded and moved with Chris to the couch. Leaving Eddie to clean up their bags. 

Buck said down next to Chris on the couch and Chris immediately snuggled into his side. He pulled Chris closer, sliding an arm around his tiny body. Putting on Moana. If he was really honest, he absolutely loved the movie maybe even more than Chris. The songs were just so catchy and the story was really nice. 

Eddie walked back into the room and smiled at the sight. His boyfriend on the couch, snuggled up with his kid. God he loved them both so much and he really couldn't imagine life without the two of them. 

And then the bell rang. Buck looked at Eddie in confusion, who could that be? He opened the door to see Maddie, Chim, Hen and Bobby and Athena standing there. Right, they promised to come and see Buck when they both got home. Not that he didn't appreciate it, he just wanted a quiet night. 

'Where's Karen?' he asked Hen.

'She's wanted to come but we couldn't find someone to watch the kids. And we figured you didn't want kids running around here, not after today.' she said. 

Eddie nodded, quite thankful for that if he was really honest. 

Like they were noticing Eddie's discomfort. They assured him they wouldn't be staying long. So Eddie moved aside and let them in. 

He heard them greet Buck when they rounded the corner into the living room. 

'How are you Buck?' Maddie asked.

'I'm fine Mads, a bit exhausted but nothing a good night sleep won't fix.' 

Maddie nodded, eyes softening when she noticed Chris. Eddie took the space on the other side of Buck, wanting to be close by. 

The night went by fairly quickly. Chris had nodded off a while ago, but neither Eddie or Buck had the heart to move him. So they just let him sleep, resting his head on Buck's broad chest. 

After a while, everyone left. 

Eddie took Chris to bed while Buck changed into his pajamas's. 

He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling when Eddie came in and got into bed beside him. 

'You're not okay.' Eddie said, it was not even a question. 

'Not really.' Buck admitted softly. 

'Why didn't you say anything earlier?' 

'I didn't want to bother you or anyone else. I'm sorry.' 

'Hey, listen to me. You don't have to apologize for not feeling okay babe. I would think you're crazy if you would be after today.' Eddie said. 

'I'm scared to go to sleep.' Buck admitted, finally. 'I'm so exhausted, but I don't want to go back there when I close my eyes.' 

And Eddie knew exactly what he was talking about. The tsunami. The call today didn't really help the matter. 

'Try to sleep babe, I know it's hard. But I'm here okay? I won't leave you.' 

'You promise?' Buck asked with those damn puppy eyes of his. 

Eddie chuckled softly. 'Of course I promise.' Pushing a kiss onto Buck's nose. 'I love you too much for that.' 

'I love you too.' Buck said, eyelids getting heavier every second.

Soon, Buck was asleep. He felt safe with Eddie by his side. 

* * *

Buck started trashing around.

'Chris!' he called out. 

Eddie was awake immediately. 

'Come back to me babe. Chris is safe, he's right down the hall. You're safe.' Eddie coaxed. 

Slowly Buck's trashing decreased and his eyes opened. Tears welling up in them in seconds. 

Eddie took him into his arms and rubbed his back in comforting motions. 

'You're okay babe. You're okay.' Eddie whispered soothingly. 'You want to check on Chris?' 

He felt Buck nod slightly. So he took Buck's hand and guided him to Chris' room. He was just a lump under the blanket, the only thing sticking out was his mop of curls. Eddie felt Buck sag slightly against him. 

'See, he's safe.' Eddie whispered, not wanting to wake Chris. 

Buck nodded again and they went back into their room. 

Eddie laid down and pulled Buck into his chest, arms around him protectively. Buck cuddled into Eddie's chest. Being able to feel Eddie breathing calmed him down more than he would like to admit. Slowly, exhaustion dragged him under again. 

'Rest, I'm here.' 

Buck felt Eddie press a kiss on top of his head and his arms pulled him tighter into his chest. 

Soon, Buck fell asleep again. Feeling safe in his boyfriends arms. 

Eddie was there every time if Buck awoke from a nightmare, no questions asked. 

That's what you do when you love each other. 


	9. Baking/Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Chris are baking. Eddie makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little chapter about when they finally gave up their pining and started dating. 
> 
> I had a really hard time writing this one for some reason. I hope you still like it, but maybe it's less good than the others. I'll do my best to have a better one prepared for tomorrow. 💕
> 
> Enjoy anyway, I hope! 😉

It was a Sunday afternoon.

He had the weekend off and Chris has been begging him for days to get Buck to come over. He loved spending time with Buck and frankly, so did Eddie. So he got his phone out and messaged his friend if he wanted to spend the rest of the day with them. Of course, Buck immediately agreed. 

Eddie and Chris were in the kitchen, enjoying their lunch, when the ball rang. 

'He's here.' Chris cheered. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it to a smiling Buck on the other side. 

'Hi.' they both said at the same time. Eddie and Buck burst out into laughter while Eddie moved to let Buck in. Buck hung his jacket on the coat rack and toed his boots off. 

'Hey, superman.' he heard Buck say. He turned around to see his friend hug his kid, it was an adorable sight really and it send butterflies flying around in his chest. God, he loved this man. 

He wondered if Buck felt the same. As far as he knew, he only has had relationships with woman, just like himself. 

But he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Buck. He felt better and better about everything since he met him and he didn't want to ruin that. Buck really managed to bring sunshine and positivity wherever he went including into Eddie and Chris' lives. And he loved him for that. 

The sound of giggles pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He looked over to the other two occupants of the room. Buck and Chris were sitting next to each other. Chris was eating the rest of his lunch while Buck told very animated stories about basically everything. Chris giggled in response to something Buck has said. 

Eddie smiled softly at the two. This all just felt so nice and domestic. 

Buck seemed to notice the eyes on him and smiled back at Eddie. 

'So what do you want to do?' he asked Chris, turning his attention back to Chris. 

'Bake something!' Chris answered. 'You do that better than daddy.' 

Buck burst into laughter while Eddie straight up pouted at him.

'Betrayed by my own son. Is this how the rest of my life is going to go?' he said dramatically, hand over his chest in mock-hurt. 

His antics made Buck laugh even harder, Chris joining in as well. 

'You and I both know I'm better in the kitchen.' Buck teased. Which made Eddie pout even more. Buck stuck his tongue out at him. 

Eddie finally let go of his act and joined in with laughter as well.

He really wanted this for the rest of his life. Buck, him and Chris, their little family. Buck was already around so much, so nothing would really change to be honest. They would just be going on dates and calling each other boyfriends. 

'You want to bake cookies?' Buck asked. 'I have a really yummy recipe, you're going to love it.' 

Buck's voice pulling him out of his thoughts for the second time that day.

'YES!' Chris cheered. Of course he did, the kid loved cookies. He could eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

'Go clean up Chris, we'll start after.' Eddie said, helping Chris down out of the chair. 

'Okay, dad.' 

Once Chris was gone, Buck's face turned serious. 

'Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today?' he asked. 

'Yeah, sorry, I'm fine.' Eddie answered with a reassuring smile. 

Buck smiled at him sadly, eyes still showing a bit of doubt. But if something was really wrong, he wasn't going to pry. Eddie would come to him eventually so he decided to leave it for now. 

So Buck gathered the supplies for the cookies while he waited for Chris to come back. Eddie was still seated on the kitchen chair he was sitting in the whole time, staring at his hands. Buck wondered what was going on with him today. 

Just then, the sound of crutches coming down the hall could be heard. Eddie looked up from his hands and smiled at his son. 

'Shall we?' Buck said. 

'Yes.' Chris said enthusiastically. He stood up onto the little step Eddie kept in the kitchen for him. He had it so Chris could help in the kitchen whenever he wanted. He has helped Carla and Eddie in the kitchen numerous times and he loved it. 

So while Buck and Chris were busy making cookies, Eddie got lost in his thoughts again. 

He wondered if he should just tell Buck how he felt. It's been creeping up on him for the last few months, but he never wanted to admit it. For some reason, today was the day he started to accept it. 

After some moments of just listening to Buck and Chris talking, they were already putting the chocolate chip cookies onto the baking tray. Was he really lost in his mind for that long? Or were cookies just done quicker than he thought?

He heard Buck put the tray into the oven. He looked over and he saw Buck pull Chris off of his stand and onto the ground. 

Chris walked over to him and threw himself onto his legs. Eddie laughed and pulled him onto his lap. Chris might be too old for that, but he didn't really care. He would keep doing it for as long as he could, not matter how old he would be. He put his arms around Chris and put his chin onto his curls. 

This time, Buck smiled at the sight. And Eddie made a split second decision. 

'Go watch some TV Chris. I need to talk to Buck.' Chris looked up at him and pouted. 

'We'll join you later bud, I promise.' 

Chris nodded and got off of his lap and walked over the the couch. Putting the TV on with the remote. 

* * *

'Are you okay?' Buck asked once Chris got settled. 

Eddie nodded. 'Yeah, I just- let me think.' 

Buck's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked at Eddie with wide eyes. 'Okay..?' 

Eddie looked Buck in the eyes and smiled softly. He didn't know where to start. 

'I- I-' Eddie started. 

'Eddie Diaz, at a loss for words. I need to take a video.' Buck teased. 

'Shut up, asshole. I'm not good at this okay, let me think.' Eddie said.

After another while of Eddie stumbling over his words, he finally managed to get a coherent sentence out.

'I like you Buck.' he said.

Buck, being ever so dense, answered 'I like you too?'

'I mean as more than friends.' Eddie said. 

He watched as Buck's eyes widened, wondering if he ruined everything. A mask of shock slid over his face.

'Okay, I shouldn't have said anything.' Eddie said, trying to save himself from an awkward situation. 

'Eddie-' Buck started. 

'I ruined everything now, didn't I?' Eddie rambled. 

'Eddie!' Buck said, again. He put his hands on his shoulders to shut him up. 

Eddie's eyes snapped to Buck's. 

'Would you let me talk?' he said. 

Eddie nodded, scared about what he was about to say. 

'I like you too, Eddie.' Buck said, nothing but sincerity in his eyes. 'I have for months now, but I was scared to tell you.' he admitted. 

And if that didn't shock Eddie, he didn't know what would. He actually liked him back. 

_Oh my god._

'So what does this mean?' Eddie asked after a moment of recovering from the shock. 

'We take it slow, go on dates first. Even though we've been practically been dating since we've met.' Buck laughed softly. 

'I have one thing though, I do want to call you my boyfriend.' he continued. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. 'That's perfect.' 

Buck smiled. 'Is it okay if I kiss you?' he asked. 

'Yes.' he whispered, already eyeing Buck's lips. 

They moved towards each other and their lips touched. 

Both men felt fireworks going off in their hearts.

_It was like they were meant to be._


	10. Movie Nights/Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanket forts are Christopher's favorite thing. So Eddie and Buck build one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another blanket fort story, I didn't notice there was a separate prompt in the list for that. 😅
> 
> But enjooooy 💖

Chris has loved blanket forts since he was very little. He always made them with his mom and dad. He still does, the only thing that's changed is that Buck helps now instead of his mom. 

He missed her, a lot. He was very sad when she died but Buck took care of both of them and has been a prominent figure in their lives ever since. He wouldn't change that for the world. 

So right now his dad, Buck and Chris were busy making a blanket fort in the living room. They've gathered all of the blankets they could find, even the ones from their beds. Chris had the job to gather all of the pillows as well. So he walked into every room in the house and got every pillow he could find. There were more than he thought though, so Buck chuckled and came over to help. 

Chris smiled up at the blonde. 'Thanks, Bucky.' he smiled that adorably toothy smile of his. 

Buck chuckled and ruffled Chris' hair. 'No problem, superman.' 

They threw everything in a big pile next to the couch, ready to be used in their fort. 

And off they went to gather even more pillows. Chris went into the room to change into his pajama's, it was late anyways so why not dress more comfortable. 

'I want the lights.' Chris yelled out from his room. 

Buck frowned at Eddie, just having come back from gathering the last of the pillows he could find. 

'There's lights in the closet.' Eddie admitted. 'Shannon used to hang them up whenever we build these forts. It just gave that extra flair you know.' he continued, imitating Shannon on the last part. 

'Aha.' Buck said, nodding. 'I'll go get them.'

So he walked over to the closet and rummaged through some stuff to search for them. In the back, in the corner, he finally saw them. 

'Got 'em.' he said, some dust twirling to the ground. 

Eddie chuckled. 'Yeah, they haven't been used since Shannon passed away. It just felt weird to use them.' he smiled sadly. 

Buck knew Eddie still missed Shannon dearly. He loved her very much, he still does. She will always be the mother of Chris, the most important person in both of their lives. So she will always have a special place in their hearts. 

'Yea, I get that. You sure you want to use them?' Buck asked. 

'Yes, it's fine. Chris asked for them, can't disappoint him now, can I?' Eddie said, trying to lighten the mood. But Buck saw the lingering sadness. 

He walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. 'I love you.' 

Eddie smiled and closed his eyes for a second. 'I love you too.' opening his eyes again to look into Buck's beautiful blue ones, stealing a kiss from him as well. 

After a moment more of pulling blankets over chairs, the table and the couch the outside was done. The only thing left to do was laying down the pillows on the ground as well for something soft to lie down on. So Buck and Eddie made work of that while Chris walked back over from changing into his pajama's.

'Nearly done kid.' Eddie said. Chris cheered. Eddie took the lights from Buck and draped them over the sides, kind of hanging them into the fort. It really gave that extra flair Shannon was always talking about. It added something extra to the coziness of all the blankets and pillows. 

They smiled at their creation. It looked beautiful.

Buck walked away to find Eddie's tablet. 'Where is it?' he asked. 

'Probably in our room.' Eddie admitted, smiling up to Buck. He smiled right back and went to fetch the tablet. 

When he got back into the living room, Chris and Eddie were already in the fort. Chris was cuddled into Eddie's side and Buck's heart melted at the sight. They were really the two most important people in his life and he was so lucky to have them. 

Buck crawled right into the fort with them, settling down on Eddie's other side. He put the tablet in front of them so they could watch a movie. 

'Chris, what do you want to watch?' Buck asked. 

'Nemo.' he said. Both adults chuckled at the answer, he loved everything to do with Nemo and Dory ever since the tsunami. 

''Just keep swimming'' was his new catchphrase now. It got them both through one of the toughest days of their lives. They were lucky to make it back home to Eddie while so many others didn't. Buck still felt remorse for the people he couldn't save that day. But Eddie made sure he knew that he did everything he could. He still saved lots of people and he never gave up on Christopher and Eddie was eternally grateful for that. So now they formed their own family and it was the best thing that happened to all of them. 

He was there after nightmares or flashbacks like he was when Eddie had those from his time in the Army. They both have their problems from their pasts but they were both working on them together. It's what makes them such a great team. 

'Buck?' a small voice asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

'Oh, sorry.' he said, putting Nemo on the tablet. He laid back down next the Eddie and he felt his boyfriends eyes on him. He craned his neck to look up at him. 

'You okay?' he whispered, looking worried. 

'Yeah, I was just thinking about the tsunami and-, and _us_. Just got lost in there for a second.' Buck whispered back, laying his head on Eddie's chest trying to get comfortable. 

'All of that brought us together.' Eddie said, smiling down at Buck's curls. 

'It did. And you both are the best thing that happened to me.' Buck smiled softly at Chris and back up at Eddie. He could see the love swirling around in Eddie's eyes. 

Buck looked down at Chris who didn't even notice the exchange between Buck and his dad, already too engrossed in the movie. So Buck ruffled his hair softly, which made Chris look up at them and smile. 

'I love you kid.' Buck said softly. 

'Love you too Bucky.' Chris said, turning his attention back to the movie. 

Buck felt Eddie kiss the top of his head. And then they also turned their attention to the movie. 

Soon, Chris' breath became deeper and more even. Falling asleep near the end of the movie, still cuddled up to his dad. 

And Buck never wanted this little bubble to burst. He hoped they could stay together forever. And he was going to do his absolute best to make sure that would happen. He never, _ever_ , wanted to lose either of the Diaz boys. 

He looked up, only to notice Eddie had fallen asleep as well. So he pressed his lips onto Eddie's chest, silently showing his love. Buck cuddled closer to Eddie, feeling his eyelids drooping as well. 

Buck joined them in sleep shortly after. 


	11. Flashbacks/Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has nightmares, Buck's there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 💖  
> I need some angsty Eddie as well, hence this chapter 😈  
> I don't know the ins and outs of PTSD, so please excuse any mistakes I might make!  
> I kind of mixed a nightmare in with a flashback, so it's not the exact happenings of the helicopter crash! 
> 
> TW: Flashback to the helicopter crash. Mentions of blood and dead bodies.

'Incoming' came a scream from his left. 

Eddie's eyes widened, how was he here? 

He looked over to where everyone was looking at, there was a missile incoming. He was going to die wasn't he? Not many people survive a helicopter crash. Christopher and Shannon flashed through his mind. He had a family to get back to and he was going to do everything in his power to do just that. 

And down they went.

When he came to, all he heard was a loud beep and he had trouble standing up. He couldn't focus on anything around him. What the fuck? Where was his team? He looked around and there they were, still in the wreckage of the helicopter. Eyes opened, staring at nothing. 

God damn it, no. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. 

Eddie didn't want to be the only one to return home, what the fuck was he supposed to tell their families. No, no, no, he couldn't do this. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked at the bodies of his team mates, blood everywhere. 

And then a bullet whipped by his head. Right, they were shot down. 

Eddie ducked down behind the sand dune next to him, trying to seek some cover in this desert area. He wanted to get his team mates home, no matter what. 

He made the split decision to shoot back, feeling the need to defend his team mates. 

He was hit three times and he cried as he felt the life fade out of him. 

_'Eddie?'_ he heard very softly. 

He looked around, vision getting blurry. Was he going to die here?

 _'Eddie? Come back to me baby?'_ he heard again, this time some louder. He knew that voice, but no Buck couldn't be here. Buck wasn't supposed to die, he couldn't die. Who would take care of Chris when he was gone? 

Just as his vision faded to black, he jerked awake again. 

What the fuck.

He looked around wildly, trying to see where we was. There was no sand, smell of molten metal or blood and no gunshots? He felt no pain in his shoulder and chest. 

'Eddie?' he heard Buck whisper from his right. 

And then his eyes finally found the worried ones of his boyfriend. 

Buck was sitting next to him, on the bed, staring worriedly at him. So he wasn't dying? No, Buck would never let him die. 

'Can I touch you?' Buck asked softly. Eddie nodded and he felt Buck's hand landing softly on his shoulder. 

'Can you tell me five things you can see?' 

Eddie took a deep, shaky breath before he answered. 'Bed, lamps, photo's, streetlight and you.' he said as his eyes landed on Buck again. 

'Okay, good. Four things you can hear?' 

Eddie sighed again, still feeling shaky. 'Washing machine, cars, my breathing and your breathing.' 

'Three things you can feel?' 

'The bed sheets, pajama's, your hand.' 

'Two things you can smell?' 

'Laundry detergent, you.' Eddie croaked out. 

'Good job babe. One thing you can taste?' 

'Tongue.' 

Eddie felt himself calm down, breath evening out. He felt lighter as he got more and more oxygen in his lungs. He looked over at Buck again, he was still looking at Eddie with those worried eyes. He must look like absolute crap.

God, he hated flashbacks. They drained him of all of the energy he had. 

'Can I give you a hug?' Buck asked softly, ever the tactile person. Buck strived on touch and sometimes other people could use that as well under the right circumstances. 

Eddie chucked but still nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He really didn't deserve Buck. A stray tear found his way down his cheek and he felt Buck wipe it away before pulling Eddie into his chest. He melted into Buck's embrace immediately. He didn't have to do this alone anymore, he had Buck now. Something which he still couldn't believe sometimes. Buck, who had his own problems as well, was always there when Eddie needed him. Just like Eddie was there for him. 

Eddie tucked his head into the crook of Buck's neck. He took a deep breath to take some of his scent in. It grounded him, brought him back to reality. Buck smelled like his shampoo. Of course he did, they shared practically everything. 

'I'm here, I got you.' Buck said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Eddie's back in comfort. 

'I know you do.' Eddie whispered back as he pressed a kiss onto Buck's shoulder. Arms tightening about his boyfriend.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Buck asked after a moment of silence.

Eddie shook his head. 'Tomorrow.' he said. And Buck nodded. 

'You want to try to go back to sleep?' 

This time, Eddie nodded. Feeling exhausted emotionally and physically. He was so glad they only started their shift in the afternoon, so they didn't have to get out of bed early as hell. He just hoped he felt better tomorrow. 

Buck pulled Eddie down with him as he tried to settle on the bed again. 

So Eddie tucked himself into Buck's side and laid his head on Buck's chest. Once again, breathing in his scent. Buck's chest was really more comfortable as it looked, to be honest and he loved falling asleep on it. 

He felt Buck's breathing deepen beneath his ear. Slowly falling asleep. The slow rhythm of his heart and his deep breaths took Eddie deeper into sleep as well. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. He prayed to god he wouldn't get another flashback tonight, he didn't know if he could get through it. Although he had Buck to help him. 

With the last energy he had, he looked up at his boyfriend and smiled softly. 

Seconds later, sleep overtook him as well. Joining Buck in the world of slumber. 

* * *

He woke up more rested than he had in days. Normally he would be absolutely exhausted after such a flashback, but not right now. Buck really had a positive effect on him with everything he did.

He opened his eyes and he found himself still on Buck's chest. He was glad he didn't sneak out of bed before Eddie had woken up.

'Morning sleepy head.' Buck teased slightly. 

'Good morning.' Eddie said, voice still laced with sleep. 

'How did you sleep?' 

'Pretty good actually, thank you for that.' 

Buck smiled at the top of Eddie's head. 'Anytime babe, really.' He crooked his neck slightly to kiss the top of Eddie's dark hair. 

'Should we get up?' Buck asked after a while. 'I think there's a very hungry nine year old waiting for breakfast.'

Eddie chuckled. 'Yeah, maybe we should.' Although he made no move to actually get up. 

'Eddie?' Buck asked. 

He hummed in response. 

'Maybe we should actually get up?' Buck said with a light tone and a small chuckle. 

'Don't want to, you're comfortable.' Eddie said.

Buck gripped his shoulders and moved him off his chest. The movement making Eddie pout in response, eyes staring up at Buck. He chuckled and bend down to give Eddie a kiss. 

'You know I love you. But I don't want a grumpy nine year old on our hands.'

Eddie sighed as he stood up as well, still feeling tired. He's sure a good cup of coffee would help with that. 

When they got in the living room, Chris was sitting on the couch already. He looked over at them when he heard their footsteps. 'I'm hungry.' he pouted, unknowingly mirroring his dad from only moments before. 

'We know kid. Buck's going to whip up some breakfast for us.' Eddie said, smiling at Buck.

'Oi.' 

'You and I both know Chris prefers your cooking.' Eddie stuck his tongue out at Buck. 

Buck spluttered but still turned around to start on some pancakes. 

Eddie sat at the kitchen table, thinking about the night they had. This was Buck's first time being there while he was lost in a flashback. They have been dating for a while and Buck knew what had happened in Afghanistan. But Eddie hasn't had one in what felt like years. He didn't know why it suddenly came back, but he was glad his boyfriend was with him. 

'Eddie?' Buck asked. His eyes moved to meet Buck's, once again, worried ones. 'Breakfast is ready.' he continued. 

When they settled Chris with a plate full Buck asked Eddie if he was okay. 

'You seemed lost in there for a second.' Buck said as he poked Eddie's forehead. Eddie swatted his hand away in annoyance. 

'Later.' was the only thing he said. 

* * *

And later was when they dropped Chris off at abuela's. 

'I dreamt about the helicopter crash.' Eddie finally admitted in a soft voice, looking down at their intertwined hands. Both were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting until it was time to go to work. 

'Oh.' was all Buck could manage. 

'Everyone was dead and I was dying as well before I woke up. It felt so real.' Eddie continued even softer, tears welling up again. 

He felt Buck's hand settle on his knee, rubbing in comforting circles. 'You saved everyone who could be saved, Eddie. You even pulled out Greggs. You did everything you could and then even more.' Buck said. 

More tears found his way down Eddie's cheeks. 'I feel like I don't deserve being here, with you. Not while we lost so many men and women in Afghanistan.

This time, Buck teared up. He hated when Eddie got like this. 

'Please don't say that.' he said. Eddie's eyes slowly made his way over to him, widening when he saw Buck was crying as well. 'You saved so many people. Hell, you even saved your whole team after a god damn helicopter crash and getting shot multiple times.' Buck said. 'You have every right to be here.' 

'Except for Greggs.' Eddie croaked out. 

'There was nothing you could have done to prevent his death.' Buck said softly. And honestly, Eddie knew that. He knew the only people who were to blame were the ones who shot them down. 

'You got them all out Eddie, even Greggs.' 

Eddie nodded at that, not having the energy to argue with Buck any further. Not that he wanted to though. 

'Let me make this clear.' Buck started. 'I, for one, am very glad that you got out. Look at the amazing son you have, you did that Eddie. You met us, and look where you are now. Together with the man of your dreams.' he teased, trying to lighten the mood but bring across a message as well. 

Eddie chuckled. Buck was right. He had a whole family here in Los Angeles. And he wouldn't trade them for the world. 

'I am going to do everything in my power to get that into your head.' Buck said with determined eyes. 

Eddie smiled at Buck. 'I love you so much.' he said while bending over to give Buck a kiss. 

Buck kissed him back just as fiercely, showing Eddie how much he loved him. 'I love you too.' he said when they broke apart for a breath. 

Eddie looked at the time. 'We need to go.' he said, jumping off of the couch. Buck seemed to notice the time as well. Gathering their stuff and jumping into the car, speeding of to work. 

Saving people is what they did and what they will do until they can't anymore. Even when it's each other.

Buck was there every time Eddie suffered from more flashbacks. Eddie was there for Buck as well. 

As they should. 


	12. Recovery/Junk Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's in the hospital recovering from his leg injury and he's hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an angst and comfort scene 💕  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> TW: self-deprecating thoughts!

'Eddieee.' Buck whined. 

'No.' Eddie answered. 

'Pleaaaase.' Buck whined some more. 

Buck's been in the hospital for two days and he's already crawling up the walls. And the worst thing is, he's hungry. 

He's craving a burger and some fries from the place near Eddie's house. They go their almost every time on their scarce cheat days. They tend to enjoy junk food every once in a while, as someone should. But Eddie's denying him the burger. 

So Buck decides to use his secret weapon, one that makes Eddie cave almost every time. His pleading puppy eyes. 

Eddie looks at him for a long while. And finally does the thing Buck's been expecting already, he caves. 

'You know, it's unfair when you use those eyes of yours.' Eddie says. Buck just smiles innocently at him. 

'I'll be back soon okay?' 

'Yeah, sure babe. Thanks.' Buck grabs Eddie by the hand and pulls him down for a kiss. 

'As if I had any say in the matter.' Eddie teased. 

'You never win against me and my puppy eyes.' Buck said, sticking his tongue out at Eddie. 

Once Eddie was out of the door, he turned his attention to his leg. It was hurting, really bad. He didn't want his boyfriend to notice though, that's why he needed him to leave for a moment. He's been flooded with visitors, gifts and well-wishes. And it's not that he didn't appreciate those, sometimes it felt better to have a moment alone. 

Eddie's been there through every step of his recovery already, even though it's only been two days. He had a long way to go before he could walk again without his crutch. But they'll get through this eventually, together. He's going to move in with Eddie while he recovers so he can help where needed and so he can go with Buck to PT. 

Buck winced when a pain shot through his leg. 

God, he hated this. Why did he have to be on the truck that exploded? Now he had screws and bolts in his leg and an permanent reminder in the form of a scar. He wondered if Eddie would leave him when he saw how ugly it was. He always was quite self-conscious, but now if was even worse. 

Buck grabbed his leg when another pain wave washed over it. A nurse happened to walk by when it happened. 

'Are you okay Mr. Buckley?' she asked. 

'I'm fine, it just hurts.' he admitted. 

'I'll give you some more pain medicine, okay?' 

Buck nodded and smiled and the kind nurse. 'Thank you.' 

She smiled and went along with her route. 'Press the button if you need anything.' And gone she was. 

After another short moment alone, Eddie walked back in. 'You okay?' 

Buck nodded but Eddie noticed the pain in his eyes. And Eddie stared at him. 'I know you're lying. If you don't tell me what's going on, I will eat his burger myself.' 

Buck's eyes widened as he looked at the burger, mouth already watering.

'Okay, fine. It was hurting a bit so a nurse gave me some more pain medication. I'm just waiting for it to work.' he admitted. Eddie nodded and smiled sadly as he handed Buck his food. 'I got you your favorite.' 

'Thanks, babe. Hospital food sucks.' he pouted. 

As Buck ate his burger, Eddie stared at him. His boyfriend didn't even seem to notice him, but that's fine. 

Eddie felt so guilty about all of this. When he saw Buck under the truck, his heart shattered. And he couldn't even go over to help since Freddie still had the trigger pushed in. Then Bobby came and everything happened so quickly. Freddie was being led off the scene by the police while he and Hen rushed over to Buck. He was already fading and he knew and it absolutely terrified him. And when he heard Chimney tell Bobby they were running out of time, it felt like another shot to his heart. Hen attached two lines while Eddie checked his pulse. 

And those screams, god those screams. 

It felt like something was tearing at his insides every time Buck let out those guttural screams. 

When they finally got to the hospital after lifting the truck off him, it was the question if he could keep his leg or not. Buck would never be the same if he had lost it. He couldn't do what he loved that way and to be honest Eddie wasn't sure if Buck would survive that. But here he was, in the hospital bed, munching away a burger. All of his limbs still attached, thank god.

How Buck survived this? He wasn't entirely sure. But what he did know is that he was god damn grateful that he did. What would he do if Buck had died on the table? He wasn't sure if he would survive that. 

But no need to dwell in the what-ifs. Buck was here, alive and breathing. 

His attention snapped back to Buck again. He was enjoying the last part of his burger while Eddie was lost in his thoughts. Eddie laughed as some juices leaked onto his scrubs. Buck turned to look at him with wide eyes. He wasn't supposed to have anything else than the hospital food. 

'What do I do?' Buck asked around a mouth full of burger. Something which made Eddie laugh even harder. 

'It's fine babe, don't worry about it.' 

Buck shrugged at threw the last bite into his mouth. 

'God damn that was heaven. Thank you so much.' Buck smiled, beckoning him over for a kiss. 

'I'm not kissing you with your greasy lips. Clean up first.' Buck pouted but still obeyed, cleaning himself up with a wet wipe Eddie magically pulled out from somewhere. When he was done, he finally pulled Eddie down into a kiss. 

'Really, thank you.' he said softly. 'For everything.' 

Eddie quickly realized it wasn't only about the burger anymore. 

He pulled his chair closer to the bed. 'Hey, that's what I'm here for. I'm not your boyfriend for nothing, you know.' he said, softly laying a hand on Buck's knee. Eyes showing nothing but love for him. 'I'll be here every step of the way, I promise.' 

Buck nodded and smiled softly, eyes getting glossier and glossier. 

'Hey, what's wrong baby? Buck, talk to me.' Eddie coaxed, rubbing Buck's knees softly. 

'Nothing. It's just- just why me you know? I'm stuck in a hospital bed, leg crushed and I'm left with an ugly scar. I didn't even knew the kid.' Buck nearly screamed, still managing to lower his voice because he was in a hospital. 

Eddie was sure Bobby was eating himself up from the inside. The kid was after him and because of that his own pseudo-kid got hurt. 

'You'll realize I'm not good enough for you and you leave.' Buck softly continued. 

And that made Eddie's attention snap right back to Buck. 'What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?' He knew Buck was deeply insecure on the inside even though he never showed it on the outside. He managed to hide it at work but Eddie saw his vulnerable side at home. 

'The PT, the ugly permanent scar on my leg, everything. I'm causing you so much trouble.' Buck looked up at Eddie with tears in his eyes. 

'No baby. You'll never be too much trouble, Buck. I promise you that.' Eddie said while moving to get up in the bed with Buck. 'I'm here to help and I will not leave your side okay?' 

More tears made his way down Buck's cheeks as he cuddled up into Eddie's side as much as his leg cast would allow. 'Promise?' he whisper.

'Always.' Eddie said with determination, pulling Buck closer as well. 

'I love you so much.' Eddie said, pressing a kiss onto Buck's curls. 

'I love you too.' Buck whispered, eyes closing in sleep already. 

Soon, Buck's breaths deepened more and more as sleep pulled him under. His body growing heavier into Eddie's side. 

Eddie smiled softly and pressed another kiss onto Buck's head. 

He promised himself to be there for his boyfriend every step of the way towards recovery. And he would do his best to show Buck that he was worth everything to him. 


	13. Park/Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Chris and Buck go to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, enjoy!! ❤  
> I have no clue what the weather is like in Los Angeles as I live in Europe. So I don't know how often it gets cold there. But I pretend it's rarely cold 🙈

They had the day off today, something which was rare. Normally, either Buck or Eddie had to work while the other was free. But not today. 

Chris also had the day off from school, it was an incredible coincidence. So now they were at home, figuring out what to do.

'Can we go to the park?' Chris asked after a while of discussion. 

Eddie and Buck looked at each other in doubt. It was super cold today, something which rarely happened in Los Angeles. And of course, today is the day Chris says he wants to go to the park. 

After a while of silent discussion with Buck, Eddie decided it was fine. They were just going to bundle up. He didn't know how fun it would be in the cold but no other way to try than to actually go there. 

'We can do that.' Eddie said to Chris. Turning to get his coat and Chris' as well. He bundled up Chris real tight, ever the worried parent, before putting on his own coat. Eddie got their scarfs from the closet, you can never be too sure. 

Eddie turned towards Buck who was putting on his coat as well. He looked up to see Eddie looking at him and smiled. 

'Ready kid?' Eddie asked as he turned back towards Chris. 

'Yes!' Chris cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

Both adults chuckled at him. 

'You're so cute.' Buck smiled softly. 

Chris looked up at him with his adorable toothy smile. He walked over and circled his arms around the blonde's legs. Buck ruffled his hair and smiled at Eddie.

'Let's go.' Eddie said, hating to break up the moment. 

They walked out the door towards the car. Eddie buckled Chris in while Buck got in on the passenger side. After a short while, Eddie got in behind the wheel. 

And off they went.

* * *

It really was cold. 

Buck and Eddie were sitting on a bench while Chris played a little. Their hands were intertwined to keep them both warm. 

Chris did seem to have a good time though, despite it being nearly freezing. So that was good at least.

He looked over at Eddie and Buck and waved and they waved right back. 

It was nice to see Chris having so much fun after what he has been through the last year or so. First losing his mom and then the tsunami. It was too much for a nine year old, but after some hard ships he came out right on the other side smiling. 

He was such a resilient kid and Eddie loved him for that. So strong, even though he shouldn't be at just nine years old. 

Eddie looked over at Buck as well. He was staring at Chris with a soft and loving smile on his face. 

He loved Buck so much. And he knew for sure that Buck loved them just as much, maybe even more. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. So he always showed everyone how much he loved them, especially his Diaz boys. 

Buck has been through way too much as well. Eddie didn't know how Buck was still here to be honest. Not that he wanted him to leave, he would _never_. But first the bombing, then the tsunami, pulmonary embolism and then the lawsuit fiasco. They had forgiven each other for the latter, neither having done the right think. 

Buck never should have gotten that lawyer and Eddie should have never shut him out like that. 

But here they are, together and oh so in love with each other. He was so grateful for Buck, that he was willing to stay in their lives. Sometimes Eddie felt like he didn't deserve Buck but the blonde did his best to show that he did deserve everything that was happening to them. 

'Hey dad!' Chris yelled out. Eddie's attention snapped to Chris on the slide, wondering if something was wrong. But he was still smiling so Eddie felt himself start to smile as well. He just wanted to show him sliding down.

Chris loved being able to do more and more stuff by himself, it made him feel independant. It made Eddie feel like he was growing up too fast but hey, it was part of life and he just had to get used to it. 

He got his crutches from the ground again and walked over to them. Eddie and Buck waited patiently until he was in right in front of them.

'Can we go home?' he asked. 

'Yes please, I'm freezing.' Buck mumbled, but Eddie caught it anyways and he smiled. 'Wuss.' he whispered towards Buck. His boyfriend's eyes widened in shock, which made Eddie laugh louder. 'I didn't know you heard me.' he said innocently. 

'Come on.' Eddie said as he stood up. Buck followed suit and they made their way over to the car. 

They were all buckled in as Eddie brought the engine to life. It took a while for the heaters to work, but when they did they all sighed in relief. 

'Who's craving hot chocolate?' Eddie asked. 

'Me!' came the chorus of two voices. Eddie laughed and nodded.

'Let's go then, shall we?'

* * *

When they got home, Eddie immediately made his way into the kitchen. Heating up some milk in a pan as Buck went to find the chocolate bar, whipped cream and a bit of cocoa powder to top it off with. 

Once the milk was heated up enough, they threw the chocolate in as well. It slowly melted and mixed together with the milk.

Buck loved making chocolate milk this way, it just felt extra special. It wasn't just something straight out of a carton. Eddie did too, so sometimes on special occassions he whipped this up. 

Eddie poured the mixture in three big cups. Buck put the whipped cream on top as Eddie threw on some cocoa powder on the ones that Buck had finished. 

Honestly, even outside of work they were a great team. 

'It's ready Chris.' Buck smiled at him on the couch. He was bundled in under a blanket. Even though he had fun, he was still pretty cold. 

'Can you sit at the table please?' Eddie asked. He hated to do this to Chris but it was harder to get chocolate milk out of the couch than from the table if something were to happen. 

Chris pouted but moved to sit down at the table anyway. Buck circled the blanket around his shoulders when he was settled. 

Eddie and Buck bundled together under one blanket, it was the biggest one they had and they loved cuddling up under it. So that's what they did. 

Buck sipped his chocolate milk while absentmindedly watching the television. His attention snapped to his boyfriend when he heard Eddie giggle beside him. 

'What?' he asked, head slightly tilted in confusion.

'You-' Eddie started as he laughed even louder. 'You got a bit of whipped cream on your face.' he said before bending over to kiss it away. 

Buck blushed as he smiled softly at Eddie. 

'Thank you.' he said as he stole a kiss as well. 

'Did I have some as well?' Eddie asked.

'No idiot, I just wanted to kiss you.' Buck said, smirking at him. He cuddled up closer to Eddie again as he turned his attention back on the television. 

Eddie pressed his lips down onto Buck's curls. 'I love you, cariño.' he whispered into Buck's hair. 

Buck looked up at him again with soft eyes. 'I love you too.' 

They turned their attention back on the television as they were finishing up the hot chocolate. 

'That was amazing.' Buck said when he finished his. 'It's even better than I remember.' 

'Thanks baby, glad you enjoyed it.'

'Yes, it was great!' Chris said from the ground it front of them as he finished his as well. 

'Did you warm up a bit again?' Eddie asked.

'Maybe I'm still a little bit cold.' Chris answered as he moved to cuddle up to Buck, just like he was cuddled up to Eddie's. 

Buck smiled and pulled him closer. 

'I love you, superman.' Buck said.

'I love you too, Bucky.' Chris smiled up at him. 

Eddie smiled as well as he pulled both of his boys closer. Ready for a nice, warm, cozy night in the couch. 

And they enjoyed every minute of it. 


	14. Car ride/Going back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck comes back to work after the tsunami. He carpools with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last story, wow! Thanks to all who have been commenting/giving me kudos ❤ It means a lot. 
> 
> Oh and I am pretending the lawsuit didn't happen/isn't going to happen!

The tsunami was the worst day of Buck's life, even worse than the bombing. It was because he lost his boyfriends kid. 

_He lost Christopher._

He didn't know why Eddie forgave him so quickly. God knows when he would forgive himself. He was supposed to watch him and he didn't. He lost Chris for _hours._

Yet, he here was. Sitting in Eddie's car, waiting for him to get something he forgot in his house. 

Buck was anxious, even more than normal. It was his first day back after his medical leave. While he felt like he could crawl up the walls sometimes during his recovery, he knew he shouldn't push it if he wanted to go back to one hundred percent. So he didn't. 

And after weeks of PT, the doctors and Bobby agreed that he was fit to return to duty. And while on the one hand he couldn't wait to be with his family again. On the other, he was vibrating out of his skin. 

He didn't know what could happen today, not that they could ever predict it though. But now was different. 

He knew he still had some _lasting effects_ in the form of nightmares and triggers. He couldn't even shower normally without feeling something. 

Eddie coming back to the car shook him out of his thoughts. 

'Are you ready?' he asked, even though he could see Buck was nervous as hell. 

Buck took a deep breath and nodded. Not trusting himself to talk without a shaky voice. 

'I'll be at your side the whole shift.' Eddie said. 'Promise me that you'll tell me if you don't feel okay?' 

Buck intertwined his fingers with Eddie's and nodded again. 

'Thank you.' Eddie said sincerely. 

And off they went. 

* * *

5 minutes into their drive Eddie noticed Buck was getting more and more anxious. 

'Talk to me babe.' Eddie softly demanded. Not wanting to push since he knew first hand that being forced to talk didn't help in most cases. It only makes people shut down even more.

Buck sighed and closed his eyes, slightly leaning back into the car seat. Eddie put his hand on Buck's leg, trying to comfort his boyfriend. He didn't know if it would help, but a man can try. He didn't pull away, so Eddie took that as a good sign. 

'It's just-' Buck started shakily. Taking a deep breath to gather some confidence. 'I'm scared okay?' 

'Babe...' Eddie said. 'That's completely understandable. You've been through hell and back, not knowing what happened to Chris for _hours_ on end.' he continued, letting Buck soak in his words for a second. 

'It's okay to be scared.' he said after a moment of silence. 

He felt Buck's gaze on him after he said that. Eddie knew he probably wouldn't believe that immediately. But he would do everything he needed to make him do that eventually, starting right now. 

'You did everything you could baby. Everyone knows that, the only one who doesn't is you.' Eddie said softly. 

He heard a soft sniffle to his side. So his eyes momentarily travelled to Buck's face. He turned his eyes back onto the road again as he moved his hand to wipe the tears away. 

'What's happening in there Buck?' 

Silence. Except for the rumbling of the motor and the soft sniffles from his boyfriend. 

'I don't know why you forgave me.' Buck said with a shaky voice. He hasn't felt this emotional in a while. He also didn't know why he was spilling all of his guts all of a sudden. It wasn't like he didn't trust Eddie, not at all. No, he just didn't like talking about what happened that day. 

Eddie's eyes widened at Buck's confession and his heart broke right into two. 'What do you mean?' 

'I lost your kid Eddie. I was supposed to watch him, you trusted me with him and I _lost him_.' Buck spilled out. 

'It was a tsunami Buck, a natural disaster. Nothing about it was predictable. It's not like you could've prepared for it to happen.' Eddie said. 'Your first responder instincts came out and you helped save a lot of lives that day. Everyone on that truck made it out _thanks to you_. And yes, I do admit I was scared out of my mind when I first spotted you at the VA hospital without Chris. I didn't know what I would've done if that nice woman didn't show up at that moment. But she did and Chris is safe thanks to you. I have never blamed you okay. _Never_. Please try to remember that.' 

More tears made his way down Buck's cheeks after Eddie's little speech. It hit him right in the heart. 

'I might need some help with that.' he said with a watery chuckle. 

'And I'm right here to give it to you, baby.' Eddie answered with determination. 

'Thank you. I love you.' Buck said sincerely.

Right then, they turned onto the station's parking lot. Eddie got out as soon as he pulled the brake. He waited patiently for Buck to come out as well before walking over to him and giving him a deep, loving kiss right on the lips.

Buck kissed him back just as deeply, pouring in all of his love. 

They pulled back before looking each other in the eyes softly. 

'I love you too.' Eddie said. 

Buck's smile grew slightly as they walked towards the entrance. 

'Are you ready?' Eddie asked.

'With you, I'll always be.'

* * *

After depositing their stuff into the locker room and straightening each others uniforms, they walked over to the stairs. 

Buck took a deep breath before taking the first steps back towards his family with Eddie right behind him.

Hen spotted him first. 'There's our Buckaroo.' she called out. The attention of everyone in the station snapped towards the duo coming up the stairs. 

Hen was also the first to pull him into a hug. 'It's good to have you back. It's so boring without you.' she said softly into his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek before letting go again. 

Chim was next. 'Welcome back blondie.' he teased. Which earned him a punch in the shoulder, although there was no heat behind it. 

Eddie loved seeing Buck smile so genuinly after their moment in the car. Buck really missed everyone from their 118 family while he recovered. They came by to visit, sure, but it wasn't the same. 

The next moment was filled with a chorus of welcome backs and hugs from everyone who was on shift. 

Ever the captain, Bobby saved himself for last, putting his crew first. 

He walked over to Buck and enveloped him into a tight hug. 'It's really good to have you back, son. Station wasn't the same without you.' Bobby said unknowingly repeating Hen's words from earlier. 'I'm really proud of you.' he added. And if Buck sniffled slightly at that, neither of them mentioned it. 

Both men let the hug linger for a moment longer before pulling back. 'We really missed you.' Bobby said.

Hen came from behind him with a cake. It was a normal cake, no depictions of anything that might've happened at Eddie's insistence. He didn't want Buck to be triggered by anything so he was glad that they listened. 

It said 'welcome back' it bright red letters on top. 

A big smile appeared on Buck's face. 'Thank you guys.' he said sincerely. 'I missed you all as well.' 

'Let's cut the cake.' Chim said. 'I'm craving some.'

'Of course you are.' Buck teased, getting revenge for earlier. 

Chimney feigned hurt with a hand over his heart. 'Ouch.' 

Buck moved over to cut the cake, grinning at Chim. He handed out a plate to everyone who wanted a piece. Which was basically everyone. 

But before anyone could dive in, the alarm went off. 

Buck groaned before running over to the truck. The rest of the team following closely behind. 

'Let's go, shall we?' Buck said. Crossing his fingers nothing bad was going to happen. But he had his team with him and they would help where they needed to. He looked around at everyone and smiled. 

The rest of the team whooped as they pulled out of the station, off to their first call of the day. 

And it went great. 


	15. First Night/Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck's first night together as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> Last chapter, thank you all so so much for reading and leaving kudos and or comments! ❤️  
> If you want to have someone to talk to/have a new friend, find me on Tumblr @iwatchalotofseries 😉  
> I also found out today that I'm going to spend the rest of my school year online (so at least until September 2021, I've been at home since March this year) and it's messing with my head, so I'm writing to calm myself down. So if you have any prompts or something, you can send them to me on Tumblr as well!!
> 
> For the sake of the story I am pretending that Eddie was there when Buck woke up in the hospital after the bombing. Not that I don't like Carla, it just fits better this way. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! 🥰

Buck finally gathered enough courage to ask Eddie out on a date a couple of weeks ago. Eddie agreed. 

And Buck nearly died of excitement when he found out that his best friend, now boyfriend, actually said yes. 

It was the best thing Buck has ever done to be honest. Eddie wasn't one to easily agree to his feelings, especially in public, so that's why Buck decided to take the leap. And he felt the same.

Their first date went great. They went to Eddie's favorite Italian restaurant and now it was Buck's favorite as well. The food was amazing, they literally ate until they couldn't anymore. And afterwards they rolled out of the restaurant towards the car. Buck even stayed over at Eddie's. Not that it didn't happen before but that night it just felt special. The both decided to take it slow, they didn't just want to dive into something and ruin it shortly after. 

So here they were, after a couple of weeks. Buck was once again staying at Eddie's because his house felt more like home than his own apartment. He was staying over more and more and he was actually talking with Eddie about moving in. Which was quite a big step, but it felt oh so right to both of them. 

They also decided to call each other boyfriend from now on, so an official couple. And it tugged on some of Buck's heart strings in a positive way after all of these months of dancing around each other.

Eddie was sitting on the couch, Chris tucked into his side. They needed to talk to Chris about what was going to happen from now on. Eddie really wanted Chris' approval, especially after everything that happened the last year. The bombing, the tsunami, Shannon dying and even more. He didn't want to jump into something without thinking of Chris first. But he knew Buck loved Chris just as much as him and he was a first priority for Buck as well. 

'Hey Chris.' Eddie began softly. Chris moved to look up at his dad. 'Yes?' he asked. 

'I, no, we have to tell you something.' Eddie continued as he motioned Buck over. The blonde moved over to the couch to sit in front of the duo on the table. Chris looked between the two adults, wondering if he did something wrong. 

Eddie noticed his slight discomfort. 'You did nothing wrong, mijo, I promise.' Chris relaxed slightly at his dad's words.

'We actually have some news to share with you.' 

Chris nodded, silently urging them to continue.

'Buck and I-' Eddie started again. He took a deep breath before continuing. 'We're together.' he blurted out. 

'Like you and mommy were?' Chris ask, genuinely curious. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. 'Yes, like me and mommy were.' 

'Okay.' Chris said as he shrugged, plopping down into Eddie's side again. 

Eddie looked at Buck with wide eyes, that was easy. Buck smiled at him and shrugged as well, mirroring Chris' earlier actions. Buck walked into the kitchen to get something to drink for them before plopping down on the other side of the couch. He really was living his best life right now. He was together with the man of his dreams who just happened to come with the most amazing kid as well. He really couldn't have asked for something better. 

He looked over to Eddie and smiled softly at the sight. Chris tucked in to Eddie, head on his chest and Eddie's arm draped over his small body. He was looking at something on his phone while Chris was focused on the TV. It gave Buck the opportunity to get lost in his own thoughts. 

Down memory lane he went. 

* * *

The first thing his mind stopped at was the bombing. It was all such a blurry mess of memories. But one thing he remember very clearly was Eddie holding his hand as he screamed his lungs out, Eddie coming with him to the hospital, Eddie being there when he woke up in the hospital. It was all Eddie. And this was even before they started dating. 

The second thing was the tsunami. This was one of the worst days of his life, one he remember very clearly. First it was the water slamming into his body, separating him from Chris. Then it was sitting on top the firetruck together before being separated again, this time for hours, hours in which Buck didn't know if Chris was even alive. It still breaks his heart that he lost his best friends, _boyfriends_ , kid. He knew Eddie had forgiven him, but it would be a while before he could actually forgive himself. 

It wasn't after collapsing into his teams arms and waking up to Chris cuddled into his side, that the feelings hit him full force. He loved both of his Diaz boys and he needed to do something about it. He pulled Chris closer into his chest, taking in his scent. He still smelt like their laundry detergent, even after being in the salty water the biggest part of the day. Buck looked over Chris' head towards a pair of legs in is field of vision. Attached to said pair of legs, was Eddie. Of course it was Eddie. Buck would think he was crazy if he left his son alone after the day they had. 

Eddie was looking at him as well. It was hard to read the emotions on his face. There was sadness, gratefulness, happiness, fear and something more. Something which he couldn't decipher, not yet at least. But one thing that wasn't there was anger. But he lost Chris, _his son_ , why the hell wasn't he angry? 

Eddie wasn't angry because it was a natural disaster. Something which both he and Buck couldn't have predicted when Eddie pulled him out of bed that morning. If there was someone who should feel guilty, it was him because he forced Buck out of bed. But after talking they both came to the conclusion that there's no guilty party here. 

Shortly afterwards, Buck asked him out and Eddie agreed. 

And both of their lives only looked up afterwards. They went on more dates and had a great time. The team noticed as well, Eddie started to loosen up more while Buck became more happy. Life was great again for both of them.

Since it was going so well, they finally decided to slap a label on it, even though both of them hated labels. 

_Boyfriends_. 

Eddie admitted to being a bit scared. He never had an actual serious relationship since Shannon had died. Eddie loved her, so of course Buck understood. That's one of the reasons why they decided to take it slow but they couldn't delay the inevitable forever. Both were ready for something more. 

And that's exactly what they did. 

* * *

'Buck?' Eddie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

'Hmm?' 

'Are you okay? Been calling you a couple of times?' Eddie said. Buck finally looked over into his _boyfriends_ worried eyes. He would never get tired of that word, except when it was going to change into husbands. But that wasn't on the planning for a while. 

'Yeah, sorry.' Buck said softly. 'I got lost in my thoughts for a while.' 

Eddie smiled at him. 'It's okay babe.' he said. 

Babe, a new nickname. One which made Buck's stomach do a somersault, _h_ _e loved it._ So he smiled right back at Eddie. 

'I'm going to put Chris to bed okay?' 

Buck looked over at the kid, he didn't even notice he had fallen asleep. He nodded at Eddie, who moved to stand up with Chris in his arms. 

After a while Eddie came back, plopping down on the couch right next to Buck. Slightly leaning into Buck's side. He knew Buck thrived on touch, it made him feel loved and like he belonged somewhere. So Eddie did his best to show him affection whenever he could. He felt Buck lean into him as well. 

'Are you sure you're okay?' Eddie asked, slightly nudging him with his shoulder. 

'Yes, I promise. Was just thinking about some things, but I'm really fine.' Buck said. 

And Eddie trusted him. 

So they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company before Eddie broke the silence. 'We should go to bed as well.' 

Buck was debating if he should ask if he could sleep with him. It's not that they haven't done it before but once again, it just felt different now that they were in a relationship. Buck didn't even notice Eddie cleaning up their glasses before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on.' Eddie smiled. 

He pulled Buck up by his hand, not letting go when Buck got off the couch. He frowned at their hands for a second before Eddie pulled him along, to his room. 

'Are we doing this?' Buck croaked out. 

'Yes, we are.' Eddie said, looking back at him with a smile on his face. 

'Okay.' Buck said softly, smiling at Eddie as well.

So they changed into comfortable clothing before laying side to side in Eddie's bed, both being silent and staring at the ceiling. The first thing that Buck felt was Eddie's fingers being intertwined in his. And it made Buck's heart jump into his chest, he really loved this. The next thing was Eddie's voice, telling him to come closer. So Buck rolled over into Eddie's chest, nuzzling his nose into Eddie's shoulder. He felt Eddie's arms pulling him impossibly closer, his arms draping over Buck's sides. And it felt nice, he really felt protected in Eddie's embrace. Buck felt his eyelids drooping, exhaustion of today catching up to him. 

'Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.' Eddie whispered in his ear, dropping a kiss onto Buck's curls. 

'God, I'd hope so.' Buck chuckled softly. Eddie laughed as well. 

And Buck fell asleep shortly after. Eddie following soon after.

They had more beautiful days in the weeks that followed. And their relationship developed into something better and better each day that followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou! :D 
> 
> Leave comments/kudo's if you want!


End file.
